Come Back to Me
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Joanna and Barbossa once again are seperated from each other. This time it's for the saftey of their son. What happens when danger comes and the only last safe place is the sea? Beckett/OC/Barbossa
1. One Month Later

_Hello everyone! Welcome to the newest chapter in Barbossa and Joanna's lives. This is a completely original fic, i wrote this before OST came out. Along with this fic, i will write a story based on OST as soon as i see the movie. i own nothing except Joanna and Joseph._

* * *

><p><em>Barbossa stood outside on a grassy hill. He could see a cottage a few feet away from him. Home. He walked toward the cottage. The closer he got, he noticed a little boy, about eight years old stood, by the window and stared ahead straight at him. The boy ran to the door and opened it.<em>

_"Mama!" he shouted. "Papa's home!"_

_Joseph began running outside into his father's open arms. Barbossa picked him up and hugged him tightly._

_"Papa! I missed you!"_

_"I missed ye too, Joseph", Barbossa said. "Where be yer mother?"_

_"Here, my darling", he heard._

_Joanna stood in the doorway. Barbossa put Joseph down and walked toward her. She held out her arms to him._

_"Welcome home, Hector."_

_He wrapped his arms around Joanna in a tight hug. She returned the hug and buried her face in his shoulder._

_"Oh, Hector", she said. "I missed you so much."_

_"I missed ye too", Barbossa said._

_"Promise me you'll never leave me again."_

Barbossa opened his eyes as he heard Joanna's voice echo in his head. He sighed as he sat up in the cabin of the Black Pearl. It's month over a month since he and Joanna seperated, but it felt like years. Time seemed to move slow. Barbossa's heart ached for her as he missed her. He lit a candle and walked to his desk. On his desk was a framed painting of him and Joanna on their wedding day. He picked his up and started tracing the outline on Joanna's lips. Barbossa sighed as he wondered what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Joanna felt a little groggy when she woke up. With her eyes closed, she felt around the empty space where Barbossa would be laying.<p>

"Hector?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the empty spot on the bed. Joanna frowned as she came back to reality. She was alone except for Joseph. Barbossa wouldn't come back to her for a long time. She remembered the words he spoke to her before he left.

_"Just remember, if at 'nytime ya get lonely 'nd wish ta see me, all ya need ta do is look 'nd remember how much I love ye."_

Joanna opened her locket and looked inside. She held the locket close to her heart to try and ease the pain. At the end of the bed, Joseph began crying. Joanna got out of bed and walked over to the bassinet.

"Shh...Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Joseph. Mama's here. Mama's got you."

She picked up Joseph out of the bassinet. She whispered soothing words as she began rocking him.

"Are you hungry?"

Joanna pulled the corner of her nightgown down, exposing her breast. She held Joseph close until he latched on and began suckling. He looked up at his mother with his green eyes, a mirror image of her own. Joanna sighed as she gently stroked his cheek.

"You miss Papa, don't you?" she asked. "I do too."

Joseph closed his eyes as he continued to suckle. Joanna smiled as she remembered the day he was born.

"Papa and I were so happy to see you", she said. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and Papa. We love you very much, Joseph."

* * *

><p><em>Probably a pointless chapter, but i wanted to show how Barbossa misses his family and how Joanna is getting along with Joseph. thought it might be a nice way to start the fic<em>


	2. A Letter and a Lion

Barbossa stood on the deck where everyone was laying around. There was no wind that day and the the and the sea was completely flat and calm. Barbossa looked up at the blue skies and white clouds. He wondered how Joanna and Joseph were getting along without him. He sighed as he began to feel the pain in his heart. Jack the monkey swung from rope to rope and landed on Barbossa's shoulder.

"Ya know, Jack", Barbossa said. "I be missing her very much. Do ya ever miss her?"

The monkey nodded. He knew very well who Barbossa was talking about. The went inside the cabin where Jack ran to his little post by the table. Barbossa sat at his desk. he picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink and began to write.

_Sunday 12 November_

_My Dearest Joanna,_

_I apologize for not writing as often as I'd like to. Truth is I have been so hard put for time that I have not been able to do so._

_The East India Trading Company is at it again, this time after Turner's heart. I've already lost more men then I'd like to admit. There was an attack on the Pearl the other day, but they weren't much of a match against The Pearl, not with Turner by our side with the Flying Dutchmen._

_There was much damage done to The Pearl so we've docked at Nassau Port for the meantime. There's Navy men running around everywhere, so theres a good chance we'll be setting sail sooner then I would have hoped, in attempt to keep up from getting caught._

_If you wish to write me, I have arrangments with the tavern owner in Tortuga. You may have any letters sent there and I will retrive it upon making port._

_For your's and Josephs safty, I presume it will be a bit longer then I promised, before I'll see you again. But I will make it to you, that I can promise._

_My heart aches for you my love. Wish me luck and give my son a kiss for me, my dearest._

_I am affectionately yours,_

_Hector._

Barbossa set down his quill and folded the sheet of parchment and sealed with his own custom wax stamp that bore his initials, 'H.B' in fancy lettering.

* * *

><p>"Joseph, would you like to go outside today?" Joanna asked.<p>

Joseph cooed at his mother. She picked him out of the bssinet. She smiled as they went for a walk in the woods. Joseph cooed as he looked around the tall trees.

"Papa and I used to come here", Joanna told him.

He smiled as they sat down in the gass. Joseph giggled as he saw the birds fly through the trees. Joanna watched as he started to pull at the grass. Coming here reminded her of Barbossa. She sighed as she thought about how she missed him.

"Do you miss Papa as much as I do?"

Joanna gasped as she heard a rustling in the bushes. She had the feeling someone...or something was watching her. She picked Joseph up and help her in her arms.

"Joseph, Mama needs you to be quiet."

Joanna reached under her dress and pulled out a pistol that was strapped to her leg. She slowly turned around to see a mountain lion coming toward them. It came running.

"No!" she screamed.

The lion swiped its paw at Joseph. Joanna shot at the lion but missed. The lion swiped its paw again, this time at her arm. She nearly dropped Joseph, but held onto him tightly as she wrapped her other arm around him.

"Joseph!"

Joseph began crying and screaming. The lion came to attack again, but Joanna aimed her pistol at it and fired. The lion fell to the ground dead. Joanna sat panting while holding Joseph who was still crying. She tucking the pistol back into her dress and began rocking him.

"Shh, shh. Shh, Joseph. Joseph, it's okay, dear. Mama's here. You're safe. Mama won't let that big mean lion get you. Shh."

Joseph buried his face into Joanna's shoulder. She got up and began walking back to the cottage.

"It's okay, Joseph", she said. "Mama's taking you home now. We'll go home and put you down for a nap. Would you like that?"

Joseph's cries grew quiet.


	3. Letters

Joanna looked at her arm. After that run-in with the mountain lion, she had four long scratches along her arm. She sat down at the table as Joseph napped. She received Barbossa's letter and opened the envelope. She read about Barbossa's encounter with the East India Trading Company. She needed to write to him now.

_My darling Hector,_

_You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you. You were attacked? You're not hurt, are you? What about my little Jack? At least I know you're safe. I really miss you, darling._

_You should see Joseph. He's looking more like you every day. Remember you wanted me and Joseph to stay on land so he'll be safe? Land is just as dangerous as the sea. Just the other day, he and I went for a walk. A mountain lion attacked us. I managed to protect him. I was hurt, but I'm alright, my love._

_I hope you'll come soon. I send all my love. I'll see you in my dreams tonight. I love you so much, Hector. I send a kiss with this letter._

_Forever yours, Joanna_

Joanna folded the letter and sealed it. As promised in it, she pressed her lips to the parchment and kissed it for Barbossa. Later when Joseph wakes up, she would take it to the tavern in town to be delivered to Tortuga. Joanna hoped Barbossa would get the letter soon.

* * *

><p>Barbossa stepped off the Black Pearl, onto the dock at Tortuga, that cold December afternoon. As his boots splashed in the rain puddles in the street, he noticed that Tortuga wasn't as alive and wild as he once remembered it to be. The moment he entered the tavern he found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun.<p>

"Cap'n Barbossa?" The man said, as he lowered the pistol. "My apologies, we have ta be on our guard more now than ever."

The bar tender set Barbossa up with a small, candlelit room above the tavern and gave him the letter Joanna wrote him. As he read it, he could almost hear her voice, speaking the words that where on the parchment. It was good to know that his son was growing to be like him. All this took his mind off the problem at hand. He read the part about them being attacked by a mountain lion and was instantly worried about Joanna when he saw she was hurt.

He once again sat at a candlelit desk, to write Joanna, only this time in his room over the Tavern.

_Friday 16: December 1745_

_My Dearest J,_

_I received your letter today, and it brought a greatest joy to my day. I'm thrilled to hear you and our son are ok. Are you sure your arm is alright? I'm worried that the East India Trading Company will soon find their way to that port, so I've decided to keep my identity discreet in all my letters, and I suggest you do the same._

_Upon my arrival in T, my good friend, the Tavern owner held a gun to my head before he realized who I was. After he learned my identity, he filled me in on everything. It turns out Lord Cutler Beckett didn't die in the attack as we all thought. He found his way here having everyone convicted of piracy facing the hangman's noose. _

_My good friend also told me that Jack Sparrow has gone missing. Some think he has been hanged, but it's all uncertain. I fear it's not much of a pirate's world anymore._

_I hope things are still good for you back home. I'll see you in my dreams tonight, my love._

_I am unconditionally yours,_  
><em>H.B.<em>

Barbossa climbed into the bad and under the covers. He closed his eyes and seen Joanna's face. A small smirk crept up over his face then fell off just as fast. When he finally fell asleep he did just what he said he would. He dreamt he was back at that little cottage with his wife, looking out the window at their son playing in the yard.

_"Hector, my darling..."_


	4. Trouble Begins

"Oh my goodness!" Joanna gasped.

She had recieved Barbossa's letter and was starting to worry about him more than ever. Beckett was still alive, Jack Sparrow was missing and the East India Trading Company was still hunting pirates. She wondered if Barbossa was alright, wherever he was. Joanna looked at Joseph who was playing in the other room. He was growing everyday and was looking more and more like Barbossa as he grew. She sat down to write.

_My darling H,_

I got your letter. I'm worried for your safety with all these things happening. Please write everytime you can that way I'll know you're safe. I really miss you, darling. Our son is growing. Just the other day he got onto his hands and knees and started crawling on his own. He continues to look more and more like you everyday. I love you, H. I'll see you in my dreams, too.

_Do you know when you'll come back to me? I miss you more than ever, darling._

I'll be forever yours, J.

Joanna sealed the letter and looked out the window. She could see a group of ships coming to the island, but none of them looked like the _Black Pearl_. Whatever was coming, it couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Barbossa sighed as he read Joanna's letter. She was worried sick over him, and he didn't want that. He picked up a quill, dipped it in ink and began to wite.<p>

_January 13, 1746_

My Dearest J,

My apologies for not writting. Doing so seems to be more and more frequent, as time goes by. I beg of you, please do not worry for my safety, for I am stonger, and have been through much worse times, then Beckett and his men know.

Is everything still safe back home? If so, that is one of very few ports left that have yet to be invaded by Beckett and his men. I am not certain when I can return. So far I am caught up with all that's happening here on sea. Are you in need of any money yet?

Contrary to popular belief, J.S. was not hanged. The crew and myself found him, once again, on the Pelegostos' Island. He now sails under my command on the B.P.

Give my love to our son. Whenever you begin to feel lonley, just look up at the moon at night and remember, I'm looking up at the same moon and for that small moment, as tiny as it may be, we are together again.

Untill then, my beloved,  
>H.B<p>

Barbossa dropped the quill on the floor next to the neatly folded letter. He stood up and walked over to the bars of the brig, Jack Sparrow locked him in a few days prior and began thinking.

_Joanna mustn't know_ he thought. _She can't worry for me anymore then she already does._

He handed the letter to one of the men watching him and began looking for the best escape route once he was alone.

Captain Jack had been on his long journey. He realized after a few days that he couldn't get to the Fountain of Youth in his small ship so he went into port and stayed there for quite some time. He was down by the docks one day when he saw, to his incredible happiness, the _Black Pearl_ floating with no one on it. He quickly got onboard and looked all over. He was very happy to have his ship back. The crew, along with Barbossa came onboard, and they didn't seem to want to get rid of him because they had known him since their first voyage on the _Pearl_. When Barbossa had seen Jack the men seemed to be on Captain Jack's side. He had Barbossa locked in the brig so as to make sure that he wouldn't try to persuade the crew into marooning him on some spit of land...again...

Barbossa knew now it was going to be even longer before he returned to Joanna. He didn't know when it'll happen, but he just couldn't go back now. There was no way for him to do it if he was locked up.

Little did he know that trouble was only just beginning. Not just for Barbossa, but also at home for Joanna and their son.


	5. We Need You

Joanna shivered as she wrapped Joseph in her skirt. She looked around the alley they were hiding in for any navy soldiers. Bad things were happening.

"Joseph, please don't cry", she said.

Joanna pulled out one of the few pieces of parchment she had left and a jar of ink from her apron pocket. She found a stick and began to write as much as she could.

_Dearest H,_

_Where are you? We need your help. The East India Trading Company found the port. They've taken everyone captive. They might be dead, I don't know. Joseph and I managed to get away. Darling, please come back to me. We need you more than ever. Our home is gone and we have nowhere to hide._

_Yours for life, J_

Joanna blew the ink dry and waited until night to deliver the letter. She hoped Barbossa would come soon. If not for her, at least for Joseph. She didn't care if she died, but she had to make sure their son lived through this.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack decided that he would try to leave the mutiny to the crew so he could still say he'd never committed mutiny. So when the crew started he just walked into his cabin to start making plans on their route to the Fountain of Youth. Though he didn't really like Barbossa all that much to let him live, he hoped that he would be able to find his way off the island. After all he didn't want him to lose Joanna. Jack knew that that would only make Joanna's hatred for him stronger, and he wasn't too sure how she and the baby would make enough money. He may not like them but he didn't hate them enough to do that.<p>

"This is for you, mate", Jack said. "I won't kill ya, but maybe the island will."

* * *

><p>Barbossa got lucky when a passing merchant ship found him. He said nothing to the sailors about being a pirate. He knew if he told them, they'd take him to the nearest island to be hanged. Late one night he came on deck and took one of the long boats. It took him two months to row the tiny boat to Tortuga.<p>

Upon his arrival, he saw the many East India Trading Company's ships at the docks. He rowed the boat around to the farthest beach and weaved his way in and out of the shadows, making his way to the Crusader's Tavern. He snuck in the back door searching for the owner but found no one, just a neatly folded letter held closed with Joanna's stamp and seal.

After reading the letter he let it drop to his feet. His wife and son were in danger and he was resonsible. He left them where they could be found so easily. Barbossa went up to the room he had the last time he was in Tortuga.

_Monday 3 April 1746_

_My darling J,_

_I'll come for you as soon as I can. The company is after me, so I must be careful. The tavern owner is missing now as well, and I've lost the B.P to J.S again._

_I'm on my way for you my love, we'll get through these dark times, I promise._

_Still longing for you,_  
><em>H.B.<em>


	6. Dead?

Joanna started coughing as she tried to keep Joseph warm. It's been two weeks since she and Joseph had to start hiding. Ever since the port had been raided, Joanna and Joseph had no home. The cottage was destroyed with everything in it. Joanna was desperate for Barbossa to come.

_My darling H,_

_I apologize if my writing's a little crooked. I should let you know my health's failing. I've managed to protect our son ever since the invasion of the company. He's okay but I'm not. Please hurry. I don't know if I'll be able to keep him safe much longer. I grow weaker every day._

_Yours for life, J_

Joanna coughed as she looked up at the moon.

_If I am going to die_ she thought. _At least let me see Hector one last time._

Joanna heard the marching steps of navy soldiers. She huddled behind a barrel as she tried to shush Joseph. She watched the latest army of soldiers march through the town roads carrying torches to search for more pirates and refugees.

"Search the area thoroughly!" someone commanded.

Joanna looked around the alley she was in and saw an overturned barrel. She crawled toward it and pulled it over herself and Joseph to hide them. She kept quiet as she heard footsteps coming toward her. She held Joseph close to her chest as she tried not to move or make a sound.

"Pirates!" they yelled. "We know you're out here! Show yourself!"

Nothing but silence followed. Joanna didn't dare do a thing. The footsteps faded away meaning whoever was there had left. Joanna pushed the barrel off of her and Joseph.

"It's okay, dear", she whispered to him. "Mama's going to keep you safe until Papa comes."

She went into a coughing fit as she tried to warm him up with her dress.

* * *

><p>When Barbossa arrived at the port he had left his family at, he noticed it wasn't the beautiful place it once was. There where East India Trading Company men everywhere so he had to be as safe as he could. He first went to their home only to find out it had been destroyed.<p>

"Joanna", he said to himself fearing the worst.

Barbossa went inside the remains to see if he could find any bodies. He found burnt furniture, everything that belonged in the house was there. Everything except Joanna and Joseph's bodies. They must've survived! Barbossa ran out of the house and back to town to see if they were still alive. Finally after hours of searching, he found Joanna, holding Joesph, hiding in a dark alley way. She looked incredibly pale and thin. He ran over to her and fell on his knees.

"Joanna?" he said and wrapped his arms around her.

Joanna kept her eyes closed and said no word. Barbossa thought in his heart she was dead. He held her close and began to weep quietly for her death.


	7. Escaping

Joanna slept as she held Joseph in her arms. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She thought is was a East India Trading Compay officer. She kept her eyes closed hoping he'd leave her for dead. Joanna felt someone's arms around her. She heard someone say her name. It was a voice only she knew too well.

"Hec...tor?" she weakly said.

Joanna struggled to open her eyes. She saw Barbossa holding her. Barbossa pulled back to look at her looking back at him with curious eyes.

"Joanna? I thought..."

He stopped himself. He didn't want to say what he thought.

"You're ok", he said as he held her tight again.

Joanna coughed as Barbossa held her. She managed to give him a weak hug as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Oh...Hector", she struggled to say. "You...finally came."

Joanna was still very weak. She was fading in and out of consciousness. She tried to talk to him.

"I...love y-"

Joanna slumped against Barbossa, losing the battle for consciousness. Barbossa shook her arm a bit trying to wake her up.

"Joanna wake up", he said.

She continued to lay limp in his arms as she began to grow cold. He decided he had to get them out of there as soon a possible. It was never his thing to steal a ship, that was always something Jack did. But he figured in these desperate times, desperate measures were called for. Joseph whimpered as he looked up at Barbossa frightened. He didn't remember his father, but knew he must be a good person if he was being nice to his mother.

"Cummon, Joseph", Barbossa said picking him up. "I've got ya. Everything will be okay."

Barbossa picked Joanna up and made his way to the docks with her over his shoulder and Joseph on his hip. He found a small merchant ship that had just got done being stocked. He watched as all the men stood on the dock talking and waitted for the right moment. He set Joanna and Joseph down behind some crates then snuck on the ship when no one was looking. Barbossa went below deck and began letting all the livestock out of their cages. As the men were running around on the dock chasing the animals, Barbossa grabbed Joanna, Joseph and ran back on the ship, setting sail.

"Joanna", Barbossa said gently shaking Joanna who hadn't woken up.

She felt so cold. He carried her into the cabin and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He rubbed her arm trying to get her warm. Joanna moaned as she opened her eyes to see herself on a ship she'd never seen before.

"Joanna."

She turned her head to see Barbossa looking at her worried.

"Hector..."

Joanna struggled to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down.

"Save yer strength. Ya need yer rest. We're on our way ta the last safe port I know. Hopefully it hasn't been invaded yet."

"Where's Joseph?" Joanna asked.

"He be asleep", Barbossa said pointing at a basket by the bed.

"He's grown hasn't he?" she said smiling. "He looks like you."

"Aye, he has. Rest now."

He pulled the covers up to her chin as she wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"Promise you won't leave me again", Joanna said. "I need you, Hector."

Barbossa smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I won't. I'll be out on deck if ya need 'nything."


	8. She's Sick

Joanna spent the whole voyage in bed coughing. Barbossa knew she was sick, but he did not have the medicine or anything to cure her. He was worried about getting to the next pirate port in time to get her cured. Barbossa cared for Joanna as best as he could on their way to a safe port. After a long week and a half they finally made it. Barbossa went in the cabin to get Joanna.

"Cummon Joanna, we have ta get ye to a doctor," he said as he held Joseph in his hip.

Joanna struggled to get up. She managed to get out of bed. She almost fell when she tried to stand up, but Barbossa was there to catch her. Joanna put an arm around him and tried to walk. Barbossa and Joanna walked the whole way into town with her leaning on him and Joseph on his hip. When they finally found a doctor's office Barbossa pounded on the door. Just as a man in a doctor's uniform answered the door, Joanna collapsed to her knees.

"Please help", Barbossa said "She very sick, I have money."

He noticed the funny look the doctor was giving him. The doctor could clearly see that he was a pirate.

"Very well", the doctor said. "Come in."

Joanna was taken into a room in the back. She had trouble staying awake. Being sick and walking around just made her tired and she wanted to sleep.

"How long have you been like this?" she heard the doctor ask.

"Nearly two weeks I think", she coughed.

Joanna wanted to rest. The doctor told her to lie down so he can examine her. He a few tests to see what was wrong.

"When was the last time you've eaten anything?" he asked.

"I don't remember", she answered.

"From what I can tell you've nearly starved to death. And from being out in the cold for so long, no wonder you're sick."

"Is it bad?" Joanna asked.

"You will need to be treated", he answered.

Barbossa played with Joseph down the hall, trying to keep both of them calm while he listened to what the doctor was saying.

"Treated?" he asked. "Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine", the doctor told Barbossa. "She'll need to be kept warm and be fed. I know you pirates don't eat three meals a day, but try to get her to."

Barbossa and the doctor turned around to check on Joanna. She had fallen asleep right there on the examination table.

"I suggest you let her rest" the doctor told Barbossa. "You're welcome to stay here for the night."

Barbossa smiled.

"Thank ye." he said pulling out a small bag from his pocket. "How much do I owe ye?"

He opened the bag and realized he didn't have much money left. He only had four shillings left.

"You don't need to pay", the doctor said. "I can see you have a family to provide for. You can keep your money. Take care of them."

Barbossa was more than grateful.

"Thank ye, thank ye so much", he said and shook his hand.

He helped the doctor carry Joanna to a comfortable bed. He watched as the doctor walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He played with Joseph for a while until they fell asleep together in the chair next to Joanna's bed.


	9. On the Road to Recovery

As everyone slept soundly, Joanna started taking a turn for the worse. Her forehead broke out in a sweat as she began running a fever. She tossed and turned as she slept and entered a nightmare.

_Joanna stood with Barbossa and Joseph. Joseph was a lot older than he already was, he looked about nine years old. They were on the Black Pearl in the middle of a storm. The ship rocked as they tried to sail. Joanna had an arm around Barbossa. She tried to grab Joseph's arm. A giant wave came and swept him away._

"Joseph..." Joanna cried in her sleep. "Hector..."

Barbossa opened his eyes at Joanna's voice. He looked and saw she was still sleeping.

"Joanna, wake up", he said taking her hand. "It's just a dream. It's okay Joanna, I'm here."

Joanna tried to wake from her horrible dream. She felt Barbossa holding her hand.

"Hector?"

Joanna opened her eyes to see Barbossa right next to her.

"Hector, what's going on?" she asked. "I'm feeling worse."

He felt her forehead to feel her running a fever. It was warm to the touch.

"Yer running a fever."

Joanna leaned against Barbossa.

"Am I going to get better?" she asked him.

"Aye, ye'll be just fine. Ya just need lots of rest 'nd good meals."

Joanna looked at Barbossa.

"Are we going to be sailing anytime soon?" she asked. "I really miss sailing with you, Hector."

She wanted nothing more than to be back on a ship with her husband. Sail the seas. Raise their son just like how Barbossa raised her.

"I'm not sure", he frowned. "I need ta make sure ya get better before we leave, or at least til we get enough food fer ye 'nd Joseph."

Joanna wanted to argue, but she decided not to. Joseph started crying in the chair he and Barbossa were in. Barbossa picked him up and held him next to Joanna.

"Did Papa take care of you?" she asked smiling.

Joseph giggled as he looked up at Barbossa.

"Da..."

They gasped as Joseph clapped his hands.

"Joseph...did you just speak?" Joanna asked.

"Da!" he giggled.

"Oh, darling! You're his first word!"

"I never thought that could happen", Barbossa said in awe. "Never in my life."

He sat Joseph down on the bed.

"Why, Hector? You're his father. Why wouldn't you be his first word?"

"Look at me, Joanna", he said. "I be a pirate. No baby would even like me."

"Our son is not like any other baby", Joanna said. "He's the son of a pirate lord. He's your heir. He'll grow up to be like his father."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure I want him to be like me 'nymore."

"Why not?"

Barbossa didn't know how to say what he was thinking. How could he tell Joanna that he wanted his son to be a better man? He wanted Joseph to be smarter than them. He wanted him to go to school and become a rich and successful man. Something Barbossa was not. Barbossa shook his head.

"Nuthin ya need ta worry about now", he said. "Let's just worry about ye getting better. Ye be hungry? Do ya need some food? 'nything?"

"Just water please", Joanna said. "I'm so thirsty."

She watched him suspiciously as he left to get her some water. What was wrong with Barbossa? She knew he was worried about being a father. He was proud to be one when Joseph was born and now he wanted Joseph to have nothing to do with the pirate life they led.


	10. A Bigger Family

As Joanna recovered, she and Barbossa caught up on what they did the past few months.

"I didn't know how to handle being away from you", Joanna said. "When you left, all I did was cry, waiting for you to come back. Whenever I wanted to see you, all I did was look at Joseph and the locket you gave me. I really missed you. What about you?"

"Well", Barbossa started. "Other than losing me _Pearl_ ta Jack again 'nd when I wasn't missing' ye, I was running' from the East India Trading Company 'nd trying' to find a way ta get back to ye without them following. I read yer letters every night."

"I read yours every day, too", Joanna said. "They were the closest thing I had that somewhat had your voice. I swear, when I read those letters, I heard your voice."

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa. He smiled because he felt the same way. He pulled away from her and opened his coat to show all her letters in his pocket closest to his heart.

"You kept them?" he asked with tears in her eyes.

"I could never throw away all that I had left of ye. They were the only thing I had where I could hear yer voice."

Joanna smiled as she looked at all her letters. She felt bad as she realized all of his letters to her were gone.

"I kept all of your letters too", she started. "But, they don't exist anymore. They were destroyed along with the house. Everything we had is gone."

"Not everything", Barbossa said.

He picked up Joseph who was sound asleep in a basket and held him in his arms.

"We would've lost everything if we lost our son here. I would've lost everything if ye were gone too."

Joanna sniffled. Barbossa's words touched her heart.

"I would've lost everything if you were gone too", she said. "You're my whole world, Hector."

She snuggled into his chest looking for comfort. Barbossa wrapped one arm around her as he held onto Joseph with the other. Joanna wiped her eyes and looked at Joseph as he brought his thumb to his mouth.

"Hector, I've been thinking", she said. "We have a ship now. We're together again. When Joseph gets a little older, you wouldn't mind more children would you?"

She noticed Barbossa had a shocked look on his face.

"Darling, I know this is a lot to ask for, but wouldn't it make you happy? Having a nice family with me? Joseph will get lonely, you know."

Barbossa was happy and sad at the same time.

"I would, but ya know that means we'd be apart again", he said with a frown.

"We don't have to be apart this time", Joanna said. "You took care of Joseph perfectly fine when I wasn't able to. Our future children can be raised on a ship."

Joanna wanted to do anything she could to change Barbossa's mind about separating them.

"Hector, I'm not leaving you again", she firmly said. "You should know by now. And don't tell me it'll be unfair to keep them on a ship because we might run out of food. When Joseph and I had to leave our home, do you think we were able to eat or drink anything during those weeks? Do you think that was fair? Our children will be strong. We can do this together, my love."

He thought about how Joanna was strong when she was a child which made him change his mind.

"Aye, yer right I suppose", he said. "But the first time 'ny of our children get sick because if it, I don't want them on the ship 'nymore."

"Deal", Joanna said. "Thank you for doing this for me, Hector."

She moved forward to kiss Barbossa. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why don't we get started?"


	11. Together Again

_I am in a really great mood to do this, because guess who's fallen in love at long last?_

* * *

><p><em>On the floating, shapeless oceans<em>  
><em>I did all my best to smile<em>  
><em>til your singing eyes and fingers<em>  
><em>drew me loving into your eyes.<em>

"Hector", Joanna said. "Can we do something different this time?"

"What?" Barbossa asked.

She gently put her hands on Barbossa's chest. Joanna's hands roamed his body. Barbossa's hands went down to the end of her nightgown, raising them to her thighs.

"Can you believe it's been so long since we first loved each other?" she asked as she pulled off his coat.

"Aye", he answered. "'nd look what we got out of it."

They both smiled as they looked at Joseph who laid fast asleep in a basket across the room. Barbossa raised Joanna's nightgown over her head.

"Let's try not to wake him, shall we?" he asked.

_And you sang "Sail to me, sail to me;_  
><em>Let me enfold you."<em>

Joanna gently pushed him down against the pillows and climbed on top of him. Barbossa stared at her as he looked at her body in wonder. Her pregnancy with Joseph had really changed her. Her hips were wider and her breasts had grown.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"Nuthin", Barbossa answered shaking his head. "Ye've grown more beautiful since I left."

"No, I haven't", she blushed. "If anything, you've grown more handsome."

She leaned over him and started planting kisses across his chest. he ran his fingers through her hair as she moved from his chest, up to his neck. As Joanna kissed him, her hands lowered to his belt and unbuckled it.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" she asked.

"Nay", Barbossa answered. "I'd never change 'nything."

"Good."

She gently tugged down on his pants enough to expose his manhood. Barbossa wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her above it. Joanna smiled as she ran her hands up the inner parts of his thighs.

"Joanna", Barbossa moaned. "Unless ya want me ta be spent before can can do 'nything, ye'd better not do that."

She giggled as she lowered herself onto his erection. They moaned at the same time as he fully entered her. Joanna's fingernails dug into Barbossa's skin as he raised his hips to start thrusting. She lifted herself up and slid back down his manhood starting a rhythm.

_Here I am, here I am waiting to hold you._  
><em>Did I dream you dreamed about me?<em>  
><em>Were you here when I was full sail?<em>

"Oh Hector", Joanna softly moaned. "You're just as I remembered."

"And what would that be?" he moaned.

"Big!" she moaned. "It hurts and it feels good at the same time."

_Now my foolish boat is leaning, broken love lost on your rocks._  
><em>For you sang, "Touch me not, touch me not, come back tomorrow."<em>  
><em>Oh my heart, oh my heart shies from the sorrow.<em>  
><em>I'm as puzzled as a newborn child.<em>  
><em>I'm as riddled as the tide.<em>

Joanna began to quicken the pace of her movement.

_Should I stand amid the breakers?_  
><em>Or shall I lie with death my bride?<em>

* * *

><p>Joanna laid on her side wide awake. Her thoughts raced through her head keeping her awake. Was she and Barbossa ready for another child? Would it matter now? The deed was already done. Soon their next child would make its presence known to them. Soon she would become pregnant with hers and Barbossa's second child. Joanna absent-mindedly touched her stomach. She turned to Barbossa who was already asleep. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.<p>

"I love you", she whispered.

Barbossa smiled as he heard her.

"I love you too", he mumbled.

_Hear me sing: "Swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you."_  
><em>"Here I am. Here I am, waiting to hold you."<em>


	12. He Changed His Mind

After another day of rest and some tender loving care, Joanna was back on her feet. She, Barbossa and Joseph were out of the doctor's office.

"You never did tell me", she started. "How did we get here?"

"I stole a ship", Barbossa said. "It was the only thing I could do ta get ye 'nd Joseph out of there."

Joanna smiled as they came to the pier and she saw the ship. It wasn't as big as the _Black Pearl_, but this was theirs. Their very own ship.

"We have our own ship, Hector", she said in realization. "It's not the _Pearl_, but it's something."

Joseph turned in Joanna's arms to see the ship. He smiled and squealed happily as he raised his hand to it. Joanna giggled as she gently bounced him in her arms.

"That's right, Joseph, this is our ship."

She looked up at Barbossa who was watching them. He had a distant look in his eye, a look he had if he was thinking about something.

"So where are we going now, Hector?" Joanna asked. "Continue our search for the Fountain of Youth?"

Barbossa was thinking about the journey to the Fountain. Seeing Joanna with Joseph made him rethink everything.

"Do ya want ta drink from it?" he asked.

Now that they had Joseph and Joanna's talk of more children changed his mind about the Fountain of Youth. Barbossa felt he couldn't live with himself if he drank from it to live and see his son die before him. Joanna stood confused.

"What are you saying?" she asked. "You don't want it anymore?"

She could tell from the way he sounded, it was as if he completely changed his mind about it.

"I don't know if I could live through me own child's death", Barbossa explained.

"Are you saying…you're willing to give up the Fountain of Youth for our children?" Joanna asked.

"I do", Barbossa said. "I want ta see my son grow up ta be a better man than me. I don't want ta go on a journey that's so dangerous I may lose ye 'nd our son. I don't want ta lose everything we waited so long fer."

"I understand", she said nodding. "I don't want to see you go on without me if you do drink from it."

"That's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna drink from it."

Joanna shifted Joseph to her shoulder and raised her hand to gently stroke Barbossa's cheek. She trusted him, but she still had her doubts. Barbossa was never someone to give something up that easily.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Is this what you really want?"

"Aye", Barbossa answered.

He placed his hand over hers.

"There be nuthin more I want than ta sail the seas 'nd live the rest of me life with ye 'nd our children."

Barbossa leaned in for a quick kiss. They looked at their ship with smiles on their faces.

"What do ya want ta name our ship?" he asked.

Joanna looked at the ship trying to think of a name. She wanted a strong name that'll let everyone know who would be its captain.

"How does...the _Sabre Storm_ sound?" she asked.

"_Sabre Storm_", Barbossa said thoughtfully. "That be good."

* * *

><p>short, i know and i'm sorry. the next chapter will be longer.<p> 


	13. I'm Pregnant

Joanna leaned against the railing of the _Sabre Storm_. She was happy to be back where she belonged, on a ship with Barbossa. Joseph had adjusted to life on the sea quite well. It was natural to him as it was to his parents. The only problem was in the last month spent on the ship was Joanna. Lately she'd been acting very moody toward Barbossa, snapping at him for no reason. She would over react to anything he said. To top it all off, Joanna had been feeling sick lately. Every morning and night, she could be found leaning over the railings of the ship vomiting.

"Sick again?" Barbossa asked walking over to her.

"What else is new?" Joanna answered.

She had a guess as to why she was acting different. She wasn't sure yet because it hadn't happened before. She hadn't told Barbossa yet.

"Darling", Joanna started. "I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you."

"It'd be nice ta know why yer doing it", Barbossa said.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Haven't you noticed there's something going on with me?"

"Like what?"

"I'm sick and it's not from food poisoning or seasickness. I've been acting moody. There's one more thing I haven't told you yet. I've stopped bleeding."

Barbossa started to tense up. He wasn't a woman, but he knew that this meant something. He had a feeling the request Joanna made him was going to happen.

"Joanna…"

"You know how we talked about having children?" Joanna asked. "I think it's happening. I think I might be pregnant."

Barbossa's jaw dropped.

"Already?"

He didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words. He stared at Joanna dumbfounded. Joanna began to think Barbossa was not happy with the news.

"Hector, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. "We've done the deed, it only makes sense that I'm pregnant with our second child."

Barbossa still looked surprised.

"Please say something, Hector. I'm starting to think you didn't want this to happen."

Barbossa shook off his surprise. He was now happy and worried at the same time.

"Aye, yer right", he said. "Well then, maybe a girl this time?"

Joanna smiled and chuckled along with him.

"It would be nice to have a daughter", she said. "We'll have to wait and see."

Barbossa wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into the cabin. Inside they found Joseph playing with a toy boat Barbossa had found for him.

"Ma!" Joseph said raising his arms to her.

Barbossa chuckled as he picked him up. Joanna sat down on the bed along with Barbossa pulling Joseph into her lap.

"Da!" he cooed smiling at his father.

"Joseph", Joanna smiled. "You may be too young to understand this, but you're going to have a little brother or sister."

He looked at her blankly. He did not know what that meant.

"Yer gonna be a big brother", Barbossa said.

Joseph still looked at them blankly. Joanna giggled as she kissed his forehead.

"You'll understand soon enough", she said. "Mama and Papa are going to give you someone to play with."

He squealed happily. He didn't understand any of the talk about a brother or sister but he was happy to hear he was going to get a friend. Joanna and Barbossa smiled.

"Well, looks like we have all the approval we need", she said.

"Aye. Let's just hope this be a girl. I'd like ta have one of each."

"Me too, hector."

"'nd let's hope this girl looks like ye", Barbossa said. "We only need one child that looks like me."


	14. Changing

Joanna sighed as she sat at the bow of the Sabre Storm. She put her hand on her swollen belly as she went deep into thought. Things were changing. Her second child was due anytime soon. Joseph was turning a year old soon. Joanna looked up at Barbossa who was steering the ship.

Barbossa stood at the Helm of the Sabre Storm, deep in thought. He was beginning to worry more and more as Joanna's due date came closer. How could they raise two children on a ship? Barbossa turned his attention to Joanna, who was sitting at the bow if the ship and could tell she was lost in her own thoughts. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her large belly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Joanna asked. "Oh. Nothing. I'm just thinking about our future. That's all, nothing to worry about."

Barbossa rested his head on her shoulder. Both of them smiled as they felt a tiny kick against their hands. Right after, they felt another little kick.

"This little one's gonna be a fighter", Barbossa chuckled.

"I can tell", Joanna smiled.

She ran her hands up and down her belly.

"Our little girl's going to be strong like her parents."

"Aye, that she'll be", he said.

Barbossa kissed her shoulder before walking back to the helm. Joanna smiled as she watched him resume his responsibilities as captain. In the months they've been at sea, she and Barbossa had been running by themselves. They had no crew to help run things on the ship, but they were doing well. They didn't attack any ships and in turn, no one attacked them. Barbossa wouldn't risk it with his pregnant wife and their infant son.

Joanna wasn't complaining. She loved the fact that Barbossa wanted to keep them safe, but she did miss the adventures. She missed being a real pirate. Joanna wanted to go back to being a real pirate. She wanted to put herself in harm's way. She wanted to get into trouble just like she did before Joseph was born.

"Hector", Joanna said. "After the baby's born, do you think we can go back to attacking and stealing? Ever since we set sail, we haven't done a thing."

"There's been no need", Barbossa answered.

"No need?" she asked. "We never needed a reason to steal from people before. Darling, we're pirates. We steal for a living."

"Aye, but Joanna, our lives be different now. We have a son 'nd are about ta have a daughter. If we keep stealing 'nd attacking, we'll be putting our children in harm's way."

"I know and I don't want that. But I miss the danger. I grew up with it. It's a part of my life."

"I know", Barbossa said. "It be a part of my life too, but we have ta give it up if we're gonna raise our family safely."

Joanna nodded feeling defeated. She felt ashamed of herself wanting to put danger and excitement before her children. She turned away from Barbossa and walked into the cabin.

"Ma!" Joseph squealed.

He sat up and started crawling toward Joanna. She smiled as she tried to bend over to pick him up. Failing to bend over forward, she bent her knees trying to crouch down just enough to pick him up. Joseph giggled as he put his hands on Joanna's round belly.

"Ma!"

She giggled as she watched at her son look at her pregnant belly.

"That's your sister in there", Joanna smiled. "She'll be born soon and you'll have someone to play with."

Joseph giggled as he clapped his hands.

* * *

><p>Joanna and Barbossa slept soundly in the cabin. Joseph slept with his thumb stuck securely in his mouth as he laid in his bassinet. At the end of Barbossa and Joanna's bed stood a bassinet for when the baby comes.<p>

Joanna woke up feeling uncomfortable. For some reason, her side of the bed felt wet. She pulled back the blanket seeing if Barbossa's side was wet. It wasn't.

"Hector?"

She felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

"Hector", Joanna moaned as she shook Barbossa. "Hector, please wake up! The baby…"


	15. Not What They Expected

_good news! i finally got OST on dvd. tonight i'll be watching it for the first time. after i watch it a few times, i can get started on the OST chapter of Joanna and Barbossa's lives._

* * *

><p>Barbossa didn't wake as Joanna shook him. He turned onto his stomach, ignoring her. Joanna, unsure of what else to do raised her hand.<p>

SMACK!

"HECTOR!" she screamed.

Barbossa jumped up as he started rubbing the spot where Joanna slapped him.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"The baby's coming!" Joanna moaned.

"Already?"

"Yes! My water already broke!"

She moaned again as she felt a contraction. Barbossa knew this was it. He propped Joanna up with pillows and sat in front of her, ready to deliver. Joanna whimpered as the pain from the contraction began to fade.

"Hector, the next time I say I want children, don't listen to me", she said.

"Ya mean ya don't want 'nymore children?" Barbossa asked.

"No…this is the last one."

They both started chuckling until Joanna felt another contraction. Barbossa lifted up her nightgown to see the baby begin to crown.

"Our little girl be eager ta get out", he said. "She's already crowning."

"Really?" Joanna asked.

She screamed as the contraction grew stronger.

"I have to push now!"

Joanna grabbed a handful of the sheets as she began to push and screamed as loud as she could. Barbossa watched as the baby came into view. He watched as the baby's head came through along with the shoulders.

"Almost done. One more push."

Joanna gave out a cry as she pushed one more time. Barbossa smiled as the baby let out a loud cry. Joanna lifted up her head, trying to get a look.

"Is it a girl?" she asked. "Is it a boy? What is it, Hector?"

Barbossa cut the umbilical cord and wiped off the baby, showing her.

"A girl", he answered. "We have a little girl."

"A girl", Joanna smiled.

She stopped as she felt a fresh wave of pain come over her.

"Hector..."

Barbossa looked down at Joanna and noticed something.

"Uh-oh", he said as Joanna began screaming again.

"Hector, what's going on?"

This didn't happen when Joseph was born. Barbossa put the baby in the empty bassinet. He lifted up Joanna's nightgown to see blood staining the sheets, but that wasn't all.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Joanna, keep pushing", he said.

"Push? What, do you mean?"

"There be another baby!"

"Twins?"

She screamed as she pushed again. It hurt just as much the first time. Barbossa watched in awe as Joanna began giving birth to a second child. He watched as a second baby came into view. He was both happy and shocked at the same time. Twins were not something they expected. Joanna continued pushing until she heard the cry of a baby. She fell back against the pillows exhausted.

Barbossa smiled as he began cleaning off the baby.

"Another girl", he said holding it up for Joanna. "Twins."

Joanna didn't answer.

"Joanna?"

Joanna could barely hear what Barbossa was saying. Blood steadily leaked out of her. It was becoming difficult for her to breathe. It felt as though the life was being sucked out of her. Her vision was becoming blurry. Barbossa set the second twin next to the first and ran to Joanna's side. She wearily lifted up a hand and took his.

"Hector..." she said as she used what breath she had left.

She felt her fingers slowly slipping out of Barbossa's. Her eyes closed as she saw his worried face.


	16. Joanna Barbossa II

Barbossa watched as Joanna's breaths grew shorter, and her eyes began shutting. Her skin turned pale and freezing, until her hand dropped out of his and she slipped away.

"Joanna?" he said grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Joanna!"

He shook it harder.

"Wake up, Joanna."

Barbossa began shaking her whole body. Joanna didn't move a muscle. There was no rise and fall of her chest, showing she was not breathing. Blood continued to drip between her legs. Barbossa held her body in his arms hoping she was still alive. He laid his head on her chest hearing nothing but silence. Joanna's heart stopped beating, she was not breathing. Joanna was gone.

He was now a widower alone with three children on a ship. Two were just 5 minutes old. That was the least of his problems now. The woman he loved had just died in front of his face and there was nothing he could do about it. Barbossa felt completely helpless and worthless. Their whole lives together flashed before his eyes. From the moment he found her as a young girl living in an alley, to now. Joanna was his everything, and now that she was gone, he'd be absolutely nothing. He laid next to her lifeless body and held her tight.

"Joanna", Barbossa said beginning to cry. "Joanna...come back..."

All three children woke and began crying. It was almost as if they knew their mother was gone. Barbossa looked at the newborn twins. The younger twin screamed louder than all the others. She had thick black hair...almost like Joanna. She opened her eyes for a minute as she continued crying. Barbossa saw she had green eyes just like Joanna. He looked down at Joanna's lifeless body and down at their youngest child.

"Little Joanna", he said deciding on a name for her. "Joanna Barbossa II."

* * *

><p><em>extremely short chapter and i apologize. wait til you see the next chapter. it'll be better. i promise<em>


	17. Go Back to Him

_Joanna awoke and found herself in a bright place. Where was she? Why was she there? Joanna saw three shadowy figures standing before her. She reached to grab her pistol. It wasn't there. None of her weapons were there._

_"Joanna, don't be afraid", the tallest figure said._

_"Who are you?" Joanna asked._

_The three figures stepped into the light. It was her family! Her mother, May, her father, Christopher, and her sister, Crystal. All of them were there, just the way she remembered them._

_"Mama! Papa! Crystal!" Joanna exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"_

_She started running toward them. They all stopped her._

_"Joanna, you have to go back", May said. "Your children need you. Hector needs you."_

_"But what about you?" Joanna asked. "I finally have a chance to be with my family again."_

_"You have a family back there", Christopher said. "They need you. Don't worry about us. We're doing just fine. Go back to them."_

_"But Papa...I miss you. Why can't I stay with you for a bit?"_

_"We've been watching you, Joanna", May said. "We watched you grow into a beautiful woman. We watched you find a husband and start a family of your own. You've done so well without us."_

_"I kept wishing you were still alive."_

_"But, you don't need us anymore. You have Hector. He loves you more than anything, dear. Go back to him."_

_Joanna felt something pulling her away from her family. She watched as they started moving toward a light. She tried to reach out to her family, but they moved farther away from her._

_"Mama! Papa! Don't go!"_

_Everything went black._

Joanna opened her eyes and saw Barbossa. It looked like he was crying. He was holding her in his arms. The children were all asleep.

"Hector?"

* * *

><p>Barbossa held Joanna's body close to him. He had gotten the children to go to sleep. He was now laying in bed mourning his wife.<p>

"Hector?"

Barbossa sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were open, and she had a small, peaceful smile on her face.

"Joanna? Yer...alive?" he said.

"Yes", she answered.

He couldn't believe Joanna was alive.

"How...?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He was completely speechless. She wrapped her arms around him. She started crying.

"It would be easier to say a miracle happened, darling", Joanna said as she held Barbossa tightly. "I almost left you and the children. I saw my family. They told me I had to come back. You needed me. I need you, too."

Barbossa closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. She pulled away and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Hector. I promise never to let this happen again until it's my time."

He placed his hand on her cheek as he kissed her deeply.

"I love ye too."

Joanna looked over to the sleeping twins.

"Have you named our daughters yet?" she asked.

"Nay", he answered. "Only the one."

He got up out of bed and picked up the second born. She slowly opened her eyes looking at her father.

"Joanna, meet Joanna II", he said with a smile and handed her the baby.

Joanna had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Barbossa named one of their children after her. Joanna II looked exactly like her mother.

"Oh, Hector it's perfect for her."

Joanna looked at their first daughter. She looked like a baby girl version of Barbossa. She had copper colored hair like her father and as she opened her eye, they could see she had her father's blue eyes.

"We'll name her Heather, Hector", Joanna said. "How does that sound? Heather Ellen Barbossa."

Barbossa smiled and picked up their first born daughter.

"Heather", he said with a smile. "I love it."

He laid down in bed next to Joanna, who was holding little Joanna while he was holding Heather. The four of them fell asleep that way.


	18. They Need Help

Joanna woke early when she heard one of the kids crying. She looked at little Joanna, it was her. Joanna got up on wobbly legs. She still hadn't fully recovered from birthing the twins. She laid little Joanna against her shoulder and walked around the room, rocking the baby back to sleep. She heard someone else starting to cry. Joanna looked around the room and saw Joseph crying.

"Hector", she softly said. "Can you put Heather in the bassinet and take care of Joseph?"

Barbossa woke up to the sound of the children crying. He set down Heather in the bassinet and picked up Joseph. Moments later Heather woke up and began crying as well. All three children were now crying and Barbossa didn't know what to do, or how they would make this work. He looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. Barbossa had to go on deck. After all, he was still a captain of a ship. He set down Joseph and went on deck, leaving Joanna with the kids.

"Hector, where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"The helm", Barbossa answered. "I do have a ship ta run. Ya know that."

"Is the ship more important than your children?"

"Nay, but I be the captain of a ship. I know nuthin about taking care of screaming children."

Barbossa closed the door as he left. Joanna stood in the cabin as Barbossa walked away.

"Hector!"

The children screamed louder. Joanna was stuck with three crying kids. This was going to be difficult. She held both twins in her arms as Joseph sat in his bassinet crying.

"It's alright, dears", she said. "Mama's here. Mama will make everything all better."

* * *

><p>Joanna walked on the deck after putting the kids to sleep. She was tired. Taking care of three babies was hard. Joanna walked up to Barbossa.<p>

"Hector, this is harder than I thought it would be. Why didn't you help me?"

Barbossa felt bad for walking away.

"It's not that I didn't want to help, but someone had to do this", he said. "How are we gonna do this Joanna?"

"We should hire some crew members", Joanna suggested. "They can take care of the ship while we take care of the children."

She knew that the captain of a ship doesn't do everything on a ship. The crew does most of the work.

"Someone else can steer the ship. All you'd have to do is tell them what to do, Hector", Joanna said. "Let's face it. We need help. We can't run a ship by ourselves and take care of the babies."

Barbossa nodded.

"Aye, suppose yer right", he said rubbing his beard with his fingers. "Where to then? Tortuga?"

Joanna nodded.

"Where else can we find pirates in these times?" she asked.

She suddenly heard one of the children crying.

"Let's make this a quick journey, Hector."

Joanna walked back into the cabin to take care of whoever was crying.

Barbossa watched at she walked below deck. They began sailing for Tortuga. He did the best he could to make the trip short, for everyone's sake. Anymore multi-tasking like that and everyone was going to go crazy sooner or later.


	19. The Black Pearl

Once the Sabre Storm finally got to Tortuga, Barbossa saw a familiar ship at the dock. It was the Black Pearl, and Barbossa planned on getting it back. Joanna walked onto the deck carrying Heather.

"Oh, we're finally here", she said.

Joanna saw the Black Pearl. She looked at Barbossa.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. "Do you want the Pearl back, Hector?"

Barbossa got an evil smile and nodded.

"Get the kids", he said. "We be taking the Pearl back."

Barbossa walked down the ramp, to the dock and looked around. He knew Jack had to be nearby, but he wasn't sure where. He crept closer to the Pearl and seen some old crewmates, but no Jack.

"He must be in the tavern," he mumbled.

Joanna got the kids and went to see if the Pearl was theirs to take. It looked safe. There was no one around. She, Barbossa, and the children went aboard. Joanna suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"What do you think you're doing here, love?"

Joanna screamed. She turned around and saw Jack Sparrow. She held her children closer to her.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack was somewhat happy to see Joanna and Barbossa who he saw creeping toward the ship. At least he knew that they were ok. He wasn't expecting all of the children though.<p>

"Looks like the two of you have been busy" he said addressing the children.

"Listen, Sparrow", Joanna started as she handed the children to Barbossa. "To make this perfectly clear, I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from my babies!"

She punched him.

"That was to warn you of what'll happen if you do anything to them."

She turned to Barbossa.

"That felt good", Joanna said to him.

Barbossa chuckled to himself and handed Joanna the children back so he could talk to Jack. He was a bit relieved to see him alive, more so because his ship wasn't sunk or anything along those lines.

"Sparrow…good ta see ya alive", he said with a smirk. "Now I'll be having me ship back"

He turned and made his way to the helm.

Captain Jack first looked at Joanna rubbing his nose.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love", he said.

He then turned his attention to Barbossa. He ran up and cut him off.

"Well seeing as this was my ship first you stole it then I stole it back this would be my ship."

"Aye", Barbossa began shoving past him to get to the helm. "But since I was always the better cap'n, 'nd we all know that ta be true, it would be MY ship."

"If you were such a good captain then why did the crew decide to maroon you without a thought?" Captain Jack smirked feeling quite superior.

Joanna had enough of the fighting.

"Maybe because the bloody East India Trading company made them desperate for a different person!" she yelled at Jack. "Don't blame Hector for something that wasn't his fault!"

Captain Jack looked at Joanna surprised.

"You think that he's the only one the East India Trading Company pigs are after?" he said looking back at Barbossa.

Barbossa smiled as Jack the monkey stuck out his tongue at him.

"Now, as I said, I'll be having me ship back."

Captain Jack stuck his tongue out at Jack the monkey in return. They had always had a bit or a rivalry between them. He was trying to think of a good reason to get him to leave.

"Don't you think that the Pearl would draw more unwanted attention to you and your 'beloved'?" he said asked pointing at Joanna. "Which is more important? Her and your kids or trying to get my ship for yourself?"

Joanna went into the cabin and put the children on the bed. She didn't want them to hear her, Barbossa and Jack arguing. She went back onto the deck and walked up to Jack.

"Jack, you know we can do this the easy way", she started. "Or, of course..."

She started reaching for one of her swords.

"There's that other way."


	20. Negotiating

Captain Jack looked over at Joanna.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" he yelled with a smirk. "You honestly think that the two of ye can get rid of all of us?"

"If you do kill us, you'll be left alone with our children", Joanna reminded Jack. "Do you want the responsibility of taking care of them? One boy and two girls. Who knows? They could go after you when they're old enough."

Joanna started smirking.

Barbossa knew this wouldn't end up good so he made Joanna lower her weapon.

"Now Jack, you of all people should know that we wouldn't want to cause any harm to people. After all, why fight when you can negotiate?" he asked, using Jack's line.

Captain Jack turned his head to look at Barbossa.

"Well then let's negotiate shall we?" he asked "Ye have your own ship, now why must you always rob me of mine?"

Barbossa wasn't exactly someone he trusted to be aboard the _Pearl_ anymore.

"Aye, the _Pearl_'s a beauty, isn't she?" Barbossa said. "But that ship there..."

He pointed to the _Sabre Storm._

"…Isn't wanted by the East India Trading Company."

He didn't have much else to bargain with. He had a feeling he was going to lose this one.

"Oh no", Joanna said. "I'm not dealing with this. Go negotiate somewhere I won't be able to hear you."

She walked back into the cabin to see how the children were doing. When she went in, she saw Joseph holding a bottle of rum. He was not looking too good. She ran over to him and picked him up.

"Joseph, what's wrong", she asked.

She felt his forehead. He had a fever. Joanna walked back onto the deck.

"Hector, Joseph's sick."

Barbossa turned when he heard Joanna and ran over to them. He felt Joseph's forehead and he was burning up.

"We must get him to a doctor", he said, taking him from Joanna. "Get the girls."

Joanna got Heather and little Joanna and ran back to Barbossa. She suddenly remembered something.

"Hector, you know if we leave, Sparrow will probably sail away with the Pearl", she whispered.

"Let him have his bloody ship, my son is more important", he said. "C'mon, let's go."

The five left the Pearl without saying a word to Jack. Barbossa gave his ship one more look before making their way into town. Captain Jack was surprised but happy with the fact that Barbossa left. He started shouting orders to his crew to get ready to set sail. Before long they were off once again they were on their way to the Fountain of Youth.

* * *

><p>As they hurried into town Joanna heard the girls starting to cry.<p>

"Hold on", Joanna told them. "This will be over soon."

They found a doctor's office. Barbossa started pounding on the door.

"Please answer", Joanna said. "Our son's sick."

Finally a doctor opened the door.

"What wrong with him?" he asked as he let them all inside.

"He's burning up", Barbossa said. "Here, feel his head."

The doctor felt Joseph's head.

"Well, there's not much I can do, other than tell you he needs a lot of rest. He's going to be hard getting him to eat but you have to try your hardest."

"Hector, do you think it's my fault Joseph's sick?" Joanna asked. "You said our children could get sick on the ship."

She buried her face in her hands.

"This is all my fault", she cried.

Barbossa wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

"Nay, it's not yer fault", he said. "It's mine. I shouldn't be so quick ta give into ye. He'll be fine."

_I hope__..._


	21. A Bad Dream

Joanna was up all night making sure Joseph was okay. She tried to feed him but he wouldn't eat.

"Joseph, please don't do this", she said. "You have to eat something."

When she did get him to eat, he wasn't able to keep the food down very long. Almost five minutes later, Joseph would throw up everything he just ate. Joanna put Joseph in one of the bassinets they had. She started dabbing his face with a cool rag. When he fell asleep, she decided to sleep too.

"Get well soon, Joseph", she said.

When Joanna went to sleep, Barbossa stayed up with the girls. They were hard to get to sleep. Once Heather fell asleep, little Joanna would wake up and vice versa. Finally he got them both to sleep and he laid down next to Joanna. Just when he started to fall asleep, Joseph woke up. Barbossa let Joanna sleep and he got up with him. He figured Joanna needed some sleep. Joanna heard Joseph wake up. She was going to get up and take care of him, but Barbossa beat her to it. She noticed he seemed tired. She got up and took Joseph out of his arms.

"Go to bed, Hector", she said. "You need rest more than I do."

When Barbossa left, Joanna checked Joseph's temperature. It went down a little. Once she got him to go to sleep, she went to tell Barbossa about it.

"Hector, Joseph's starting to get better."

She noticed Barbossa was already asleep. She could tell him in the morning. Joanna gave him a kiss on his cheek and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Barbossa slept silently.<p>

_Barbossa walked on deck late that afternoon. He saw a familiar ship next to theirs with Will Turner at the helm. It was the Flying Dutchmen. He tried yelling to Will, but it seemed at if he couldn't hear, and when he ran twards the ship, it just got farther and farther away. He looked around and noticed the whole crew was still there and he saw Joanna watching the ship crying._

_Who did the Dutchmen take? he wondered._

_"Bring them back!" Joanna cried. "Bring my babies back!"_

_Soon Barbossa realized the only people missing were all three kids._

Just then Barbossa jumped up in a cold sweat to see that the kids were still in the room and Joanna was still next to him.

"A dream.." he mumbled to himself. "Just a dream."

Joanna heard Barbossa wake up. She got up a little bit. She noticed he had a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong, Hector?" she asked.

She kissed him softly.

"It's okay. You can tell me."

Barbossa sat silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He then got out of bed, got dressed and walked on deck. Joanna looked at him confused. What happened? What was wrong? She got up out of bed and followed Barbossa out onto the deck. When Joanna followed, Barbossa turned to look at her.

"We can't keep this up anymore", he said. "I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen!"

"What?" Joanna asked. "Let what happen? What's wrong?"

Barbossa didn't answer her. Joanna put her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Hector, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

"A bad dream", Barbossa answered. "The children died at sea and were taken away on the _Flying Dutchman_."

She gasped worried about the kids. She looked at the cabin and back at Barbossa.

"I made ya a promise. Do ya remember what that was?" he said to her then went on before she could answer. "I promised I wouldn't ever let 'nything happen to ye, and now I'm making that promise to our children. We have ta get them off of this ship, Joanna."

Joanna looked at Barbossa.

"What are we going to do if we get them off the ship?" she asked him. "I already told you I won't stay on land while you sail without me."

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Oh, what are we going to do, Hector? We can't keep the children safe on the ship. We won't stay on land. What can we do to protect them?"

"Only one thing ta do...give them up."

Joanna gasped.

"You mean...abandon them?" she asked. "Hector, they're our children. They're just babies!"

"We're not gonna abandon them", Barbossa said. "We're just gonna put them up fer adoption. They'll have a better life on land with another family than with us. They'll be safe."


	22. Goodbye

Barbossa sat down at his deck and pulled out a piece of parchment, his quill and a jar of ink. He let a single tear roll down his face as he began to write.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Our names are Joseph, Heather and Joanna II. Our parents were well known pirates and saw fit to have us removed from their ship for our own safety. Please take us all in and give us a better life then our parents could have. There is a pouch full of gold coins in the basket with the twins. Our last request is please do not separate us. Thank you for your time and god bless._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_A worried father_

Barbossa looked at Joanna who was holding Joseph in her arms as she cried.

"I love you", she whispered to him. "Don't you ever forget that. Mommy loves you so much."

Joanna set him down in a basket and picked up Heather repeating everything she told Joseph. She picked up little Joanna and repeated her words. Joanna looked at Barbossa with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" she asked. "We could always leave the sea and live on land."

"Joanna, ya know I can't do that", he said. "My home be the sea. I could never leave it."

"I know, darling. And my place is with you. I just wish we didn't have to do this."

They found a safe port and waited until late at night to go into town. They searched around for the nicest looking family until Barbossa spotted a church. He pinned the letter to Joseph's shirt and put the pouch of coins in the Basket the twins were in. They set the two baskets on the church steps and pounded that large knockers on the door. When Joanna ran and hid, Barbossa stayed to kiss each child's forehead one last time, so she didn't see. He then ran and hid with her, waiting to see who would get their children.

Joanna buried her face in Barbossa's chest as she started to cry. She couldn't bear to see someone taking her babies. This was so hard for her to do. She was giving up the only family she had left. She turned her head a little to see that they were gone.

"Goodbye, my babies", she cried.

She held Barbossa close as she cried. Barbossa watched as a young nun took the children inside. He held Joanna for a few minutes as she cried.

"C'mon, let's go."


	23. The Pearl is Mine

Barbossa looked over at Joanna who was laying in bed. Ever since they gave up the children, all she did was mope and lie in bed refusing to do anything. She did nothing but worry if they were alright.

After a few weeks of moping around the ship, the crew began complaining that they weren't doing anything. Barbossa decided that now that they didn't have the children, they could get the _Black Pearl_ back.

"Joanna, we're going' after Sparrow", he informed her.

"Good", Joanna said. "I need something to do to get my mind off the children. Do you think they have a home yet?"

"Aye, I'm sure they're fine."

For the first time in weeks, Joanna smiled.

"Maybe I can take my misery out on Sparrow", she said smiling.

Barbossa chuckled.

"Ya may take it out on Sparrow if ya like", he said. "I'm just not sure where he might be. Bloody fool ends up in the craziest places."

"Why don't we check out all the places a normal pirate would go?"

Joanna and Barbossa checked Tortuga. Jack wasn't there. They went to Shipwreck Cove. He wasn't there.

"Where could that bloody fool be?" Joanna asked.

Just as she asked that, she saw a ship on the horizon. She got Barbossa's spyglass and took a look.

"Hector, the _Pearl_!"

Barbossa took the spyglass from Joanna and saw his ship. He felt a smile creep over his face as he closed it.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" he yelled and ran to the helm.

He watched as Joanna began yelling orders as well.

"She's mine", he said to himself as he sailed the _Sabre Storm_ closer to the _Pearl_.

Joanna walked next to Barbossa.

"Nothing will stop us now", she said as an evil smile formed on her face.

As the _Sabre Storm_ neared the _Black Pearl_ Barbossa decided to ignore the darkening skies. He was far too happy he found his ship to fret about a few gray clouds that hung over head. Once they finally got next to the _Pearl_, He could see Jack standing at the helm.

"Jack..." Barbossa began, in a mysterious sounding voice. "I greatly appreciate ya looking after me _Pearl_ while I was preoccupied with more important matters."

He faked a friendly tone.

"But I'll be having it back now", he finished more seriously.

Before Jack had the chance to reply, there was suddenly a large crackle of thunder, followed by a bright flash of lightning. Both crews knew the storm would be bad. it was obvious by the looks in their eyes. Their humble and daring captains, on the other hand, saw fit to ignore the rage of Poseidon and deal with their personal conflicts. Soon the once clear blue sky was completely covered in gray clouds. With another roar of thunder, the rain began pouring from above. Barbossa ignored the crew members pleads and patently awaited Sparrow's reply. There was nothing more he wanted at that very moment, than at get his Pearl back. A little bit of rain was going to be that last thing that would stop him.

He began mentally preparing himself for the inevitable battle he was about to partake in and a small smirk tugged at the left corner of his mouth.

"And where would said more important matters be?" Jack asked seeing the children weren't with them.

"Don't talk about our children like that!" Joanna yelled at Jack.

Barbossa glanced at Joanna then back to Jack and decided to ignore his question. He took his hat off and shook out some of the rain and places it back on his head.

"I'll be having me ship back", he repeated. "Shall we do it the easy way, or the hard?"

He wrapped his fingers around his sword.

Captain Jack smirked.

"I'll not be giving up the _Pearl_ mate" he yelled back to him.

Fire burned in Joanna's eyes. She was going to hurt Jack.

"Hector, let me go over there and beat some sense into him!"

Barbossa kept his eyes on Jack and held a hand out in front of Joanna signaling her to wait. He smirked and didn't take his eyes off Jack.

"Open Fire!" he yelled over the rain.

Captain Jack pulled out his sword and yelled "Fire!" with a smirk on his face.


	24. Guess Who?

Joanna felt all her anger bubbling in her.

"Hector, let me go over to the Pearl now!" she yelled.

She wanted nothing more than to get the _Black Pearl_ back and make Jack Sparrow as miserable as possible. She didn't care if there was a storm. Barbossa looked at her and smiled.

"Aye." he said, knowing Jack was no match against her.

He began fighting of Jack's crewmen as Joanna swung over to the Pearl. She pulled out her sword and started walking toward Jack with a menacing look.

"You've been a pest to us for far too long."

She charged toward him.

"No longer!" she yelled.

Captain Jack ignored what she said and just concentrated on fighting. Joanna was good he had to admit but he had one or two tricks up his sleeve. He knew that there would be one thing that would grab her attention.

"So I see those kids were too much for you to handle", he said.

"Shut up!" Joanna yelled. "Leave them out of this!"

Jack was distracting her. She started fighting less furious than she did. Jack smirked. He knew that Joanna would be easy to defeat now. He made a few clever motions with his sword and soon Joanna dropped her weapon. He pointed his sword at her and.

"Now tell your husband to call off the attack or you may or may not be seeing him again."

He was hoping he wouldn't have to kill her. Joanna nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hector, please stop!" she cried.

Joanna fell to her knees and started crying.

"Sparrow's right", she said. "I gave up our children just to be with you! I'm a horrible mother."

"Joanna…" Barbossa began yelling over the loud rain and wind. "Ya did what was best fer our children. That alone makes ye a good mother. We weren't ready ta be parents and they deserved more than us."

Soon he and Jack were lost in their own battle. It was one that seemed as if it would last a lifetime. On top of everything the storm seemed to be getting worse and worse by the second. Joanna noticed the storm was getting worse.

"Hector, we have to stop!" she yelled over the wind and rain. "The storm will kill us if Sparrow doesn't!"

Barbossa and Jack continued fighting.

* * *

><p>Barbossa and Jack were still fighting as the storm ended. Both captains already lost most of their crew. They were getting tired.<p>

"Hector, enough", Joanna told him.

She walked over to Jack. She held out her hand.

"Truce?"

"Aye but only if ye get off me ship."

He kept his sword in hand in case Barbossa tried anything but shook Joanna's hand so that they could just stop all of this. They would have a hard time getting to port as it was.

As Joanna waited for Barbossa to do something, she felt the ship move. All of a sudden, she heard an explosion. Pieces of wood started flying. Joanna looked around and saw another ship close to theirs. She squinted her eyes to see if she knew who it was. Her eyes widened.

"Hector", Joanna said worried. "Isn't that Cutler Beckett?"

* * *

><p>Cutler Beckett stood at the prow of his ship. He held a cup of tea in one hand and a saucer in the other. He stirred some sugar in before taking a tentative sip. They approached his target: The Black Pearl. He set his tea cup and saucer down and smiled.<p> 


	25. Captured

Captain Jack wasn't happy to see Beckett. He had hoped that he's seen the last of him but sadly he was wrong. He started giving orders to the remaining crew to get ready. Beckett's men were already poised to fight. He had a new lieutenant, since Gillette had died back when it was Davy's heart in question, named Jackson. He was younger and full of much vigor. Beckett needn't lift a finger. He flicked his eyes in Jackson's direction and he shouted orders to the crew who began opening fire on the Pearl. Beckett swung over stealthily on a rope. He landed silently. He hadn't been seen. Where was his target...There! Joanna. If he had her captive Barbossa would be helpless to fight his commands.

Joanna pulled out her sword and check to see if anyone boarded the ship. She moved slowly and quietly. Joanna had a feeling someone was there.

"Come out!" she yelled. "I know you're here!"

Joanna took a few more steps. She felt someone grab her. She tried to scream, but that person placed a rag over her face. She inhaled the strange odor it had. She was out like a light. Beckett silently dragged unconscious Joanna back over to his ship. He signaled to Jackson to retreat. He placed Joanna on his bed, the only place she would be out of sight. The pirates would celebrate their "victory" until they realized she was missing. Then Barbossa would fervently chase after them. He would send the ransom letter and all would fall nicely into his lap.

* * *

><p>Once the men of the East India Trading Company had sailed away, all the pirates on bored began shouting in victory. Barbossa smiled and turned to Joanna. . . Where was she? He began running around the ship franticly searching for her, and he ran right into Jack. He grabbed Jack's shoulders and began shaking him.<p>

"Where be Joanna? WHAT DID YE DO TO HER?" he screamed in Jack's face.

Captain Jack was a bit shocked.

"Nothing", he said knowing he wouldn't believe him.

"Nothing?" Barbossa said casually. "What do ye mean nothing?"

He looked over to the Sabre Storm and it was gone. Beckett and his men shot it down. He turned back to Jack.

"Don't lie ta me, Sparrow. Where the hell is she?" he said in a louder tone.

"I have no bloody idea", Jack said remembering something. "I believe she walked off somewhere over there."

He pointed to the other end of the ship. He thought for a moment, staring in the direction Jack pointed then figured it out.

"Beckett", he said gritting his teeth.

He ran to the helm, shoving Jack out of the way and began shouting orders to the crew. Beckett's ship couldn't have gotten that far. And with the Pearl, they should catch him quick.

* * *

><p>Cutler Beckett stood over his bed, watching to see if the woman would stir. He would not be impatient again. He would not lose control of the situation, not like last time. His torso and neck still were covered with burns, all hidden of course by his uniform, but it hurt terribly. Joanna started waking up. She looked around. Her vision was blurry. It didn't look like she was on the Black Pearl or the Sabre Storm. She could barely see someone there.<p>

"Hector?" she asked.

"Are you going to cooperate or do I have to knock you out again?" Beckett asked.


	26. Bargaining

Joanna stared at Beckett with her mouth wide open. She didn't know what to say. When Beckett did not receive an answer he left the room, locking the door behind him. On the top deck he saw Jackson at the helm.

"Jackson," he barked. "Status report."

"All goes well, sir. pirates are in pursuit and the wind is with them. they'll catch us in no time at all."

Cutler smiled. That was the first time anyone in the history of the East India Trading company has been pleased to hear those words.

Barbossa ignored Jack's complaints of him taking over the Pearl and continued yelling orders.

"Prepare for battle!" he yelled.

He pulled out his spyglass and looked. They were catching up quickly. Once they pulled up next to the ship, Barbossa saw Beckett.

"Cutler Beckett", Barbossa said in a disgusted tone. "Where be Joanna?"

"In imminent danger if the East India Trading Company doesn't possess Mr. William Turner's heart soon", he shouted over the gap. "If she were my love I'd get working on bringing me that heart."

Barbossa couldn't believe they were about to go through this again. only this time he had to get the heart to Beckett, rather than away from him.

"nd where do ya suggest I find it?"

Joanna sat alone in the cabin. She suddenly heard a familiar voice. She went to the door and looked through the small knothole.

"Hector? Hector is that you?"

Barbossa couldn't hear her. Instead he went on talking to Beckett, waiting for him to give some kind of clue as to where Turner's heart is. Joanna couldn't believe Barbossa couldn't hear her. She started banging on the door.

"Hector!" she yelled. "Hector, it's me, Joanna! I'm in the cabin!"

"Jackson", Beckett muttered, "Take care of that woman."

Joanna saw someone come into the cabin.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Jackson tried to grab her, but she moved away.

"Stay away from me!"

Joanna tried to back away, but there was nowhere for her to go. Jackson hit her over the head, knocking her out.

Hearing nothing but silence, Beckett returned his attention to Barbossa.

"Think about it. Who does his heart belong to? Use your imagination."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know about Elizabeth. But where in the bloody hell do ye expect me ta find her?"

"Oh please, as much as I hate to admit it, you're smarter than that", Beckett said as he crossed his arms. "Why don't you ask the man himself? You fight alongside him, don't you?"

Barbossa knew it wouldn't be that simple. But he also knew that was the most information he was going to get out of Beckett.

"I swear if you lay a finger on her it'll be the death of ye", he threatened then made his way to the helm.

"More it will be the death of you." Beckett said.

He understood the immense he held with this woman. Barbossa gritted his teeth at this comment but continued on what he was doing. He had to figure out how to find Turner's heart. Where could Elizabeth be? How could he get it from her to begin with? And when he does get it, he needs to find a way to get Joanna _and_ the heart back.

"Happy hunting", Beckett said smiling before going back into the cabin.


	27. I Swear

When Beckett entered his cabin, he saw Jackson had knocked Joanna out.

"Take us away," he told him.

Jackson left. As Beckett saw Joanna stir, he slapped her across the face.

"I will feed you when you're in a more cooperative mood."

Joanna put a hand over her face where he just slapped her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Joanna got up to hit him. Beckett caught her arm. He pulled her near the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

She saw Beckett pulling out what looked like a burning piece of metal in the shape of a "P". He moved it toward Joanna.

"Don't you dare!"

Beckett ripped off her shirt and threw her on the bed. Beckett pressed the burning metal to her back. Joanna screamed loudly in pain. There was now a "P" branded on her back.

"Do you want to eat within the week or not, wretch?" he asked as he tossed the branding iron back onto the fire.

She tried to get up, defiance on her face so he struck her down.

"DO YOU?"

She lay still, breathing hard.

He calmed down a bit.

"If so then you may want to behave."

He waited for her to talk back, but she didn't so he left, locking the door behind him. Joanna cried silently as she waited for the pain in her back to go away.

"I hope you suffer a painful death", Joanna whispered.

She slowly got to her feet. She felt something warm trickling down her face. When Joanna went to wipe it off, she saw it was blood. Beckett must've hit her pretty hard. Joanna walked over to the window.

"Hector", she softly said. "Please save me."

* * *

><p>Barbossa decided to head in the direction of the island they left Elizabeth on about four years ago. By this time, so much has changed that there was no way of telling if she'd still be there. Frankly he doubted it but had no other choice. Once they were on course he decided to go talk to Jack.<p>

"I see the wheels in yer head spinning, Jack". He said as he stood at the railing of the Pearl, with his hands linked together behind his back. "I also see that yer not willing ta share a bit of information with' me."

Jack decided that the plan would be best if he could do it himself. Beckett would be fooled because Barbossa would have a real reaction.

"I'm not inclined to tell you it's true but if your dearly beloved is to survive then I can't tell you" he told him knowing that he'd probably ask what it was anyway.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Barbossa asked.

Jack shook his head and took a swig of rum.

"Can't tell you", he said. "You'll just have to go along with what I tell you."

Barbossa grabbed Jack shaking him.

"Go along with it?" he asked. "This be no time fer 'ny of yer tricks! Beckett could kill Joanna at 'ny moment!"

"You're just going to have to trust me", Jack calmly said.

* * *

><p>Beckett wiped his hand on his coat. It had blood on it, Joanna's blood. He was also covered in soot. He unlocked the door to his cabin and entered to see the woman standing, crying by the window. He grabbed a new shirt and overcoat out of his wardrobe without saying anything. Now he was not a compasionate person, but he ended up whispering to her before he left.<p>

"I will send you some bandages with your supper."

Joanna glared at Beckett.

"First you hurt me, now you're taking care of me?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?"

She remembered the deal Beckett was making with Barbossa. Beckett needed her alive if he was going to have Barbossa do anything for him.

"This has to do with my husband, doesn't it?" she realized. "You better not hurt him!"

"You really aren't too smart are you?" he sneered, "You don't even know when to accept a blessing."

The look of defiance was again plastered across her, otherwise beautiful, features.

"The pain your husband feels will be in no way physical."

He opened the door and stepped out.

"Though he may cause that on his own," he spat closing and locking the door behind him.

Joanna stood as she thought about what Beckett said. What did he mean by Barbossa may cause himself pain? She looked out the window wondering where Barbossa was and what he was doing.

"Hector, don't put yourself in danger for me", she said. "I swear, I will find a way to get back to you."

Joanna pulled out her locket and looked at the pictures in it. She just had to get back to Barbossa if it was her last living act.


	28. Escape Attempt

_Sorry for the long delay everyone! Mom didn't pay the cable bill so we had to go for a week without cable, internet or phone. Don't think I've abandon you all! Here's the next chapter of the fic!_

* * *

><p>Joanna sat all alone in the cabin. She had a plan to get off Beckett's ship. She waited until dark to put her plan into action<p>

Joanna heard someone coming. She ran to the door, hiding behind it when someone with food came in. She ran out the door and into the shadows. She hid in the shadows whenever she heard someone coming. Joanna was trying to get off the ship without being noticed. When she found a longboat, she started untying it from the deck. Joanna stopped when she felt somebody pull her hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard.

Beckett had his fingers twisted in Joanna's hair.

"How I believe I said something about behaving, didn't I Mrs. Barbossa."

He pulled her back forcefully and threw her back onto the deck. When she sat up he kicked her back down.

"Jackson", he murmured.

His lieutenant appeared from the shadows.

"Yes sir?" he asked like a dog, ready to follow any command.

"Send this bitch back to her room. I will be there in a minute."

Beckett walked away as Jackson pulled Joanna away by her neck.

"No!" Joanna yelled as Jackson pulled her away.

She pulled away from him and lunged at Beckett.

"I'll kill you!" she yelled.

Joanna put her hands around his neck, choking him. She felt some people pulling her off of him. Beckett unfazed hit her over the head with the butt of his pistol. He dragged her personally to his cabin. He threw her against the wall and smacked her across the face. He stood scowling above her as she recovered.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me now?" Joanna asked glaring at Beckett. "I'll never give up trying to escape. Nothing will change that."

She stood and spat blood in his face. He grabbed her by the arms.

"Who said anything about hate?" he smarmed and pressed his lips to her bloody face.

She hit him so hard he backed into the wall. She made for the door, but he caught her again.

"My feelings are quite the contrary…"

"Let me go!" Joanna yelled. "I would never betray Hector like this!"

Beckett pushed her to the bed and kissed her again.

"Don't do this!"

He didn't listen to her. He tore at her shirt, ripping the top. He planted a suffocating kiss on her open mouth. Joanna closed her mouth and bit down when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. Beckett pulled away screaming. She grabbed the blanket off the bed and ran out of the cabin covering herself.

"Get back in here!" Beckett yelled out.

Jackson saw Joanna running to the longboat. He ran toward her and grabbed her, pulling the blanket from her body. She covered her breasts with her arms unable to do anything else. Jackson grabbed her and dragged her back into the cabin.

"No!" she yelled. "No! No!"

Beckett grabbed Joanna and threw her on the bed. Joanna cried as he started tearing at the rest of her clothes.

"Hector…" she cried as if he could hear her.


	29. A Promise Broken

Joanna laid curled up in bed. She lightly touched the black eye Beckett gave her while she cried. She looked down at the spot where her locket used to be. The locket Barbossa gave to her years ago. Joanna's fists clenched as she remembered how Beckett took it away from her.

_Joanna laid motionless as Beckett continued shoving herself into her. She felt dead inside. She refused to look at him as tears fell from her eyes._

"_Please stop", she cried._

_Beckett looked down at her for the first time. He looked down between her heaving breasts to see a golden heart shaped locket laying in between them. He grabbed it and looked at it._

"_What's this?" he asked. "Where did you get it?"_

_Joanna looked away from him staying silent. Beckett slapped her across the face and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him._

"_What's this?" he repeated._

"_A…a locket", she sniffled._

"_Where did you get it?"_

"_My husband."_

_Beckett opened the locket to see the pictures of Joanna and Barbossa inside. The wheels in his head started turning. If Barbossa decided to go against him he could always remind him how Joanna was in danger. The locket could be used as proof. He pulled the locket breaking the chain that held it around her neck._

"_What are you doing?" Joanna asked. "Give that back to me!"_

_She sat up and tried grabbing the locket back. She dug her nails into Beckett's arm._

"_Give it back!"_

_Beckett raised the fist he held the locket in and punched Joanna in the face. Joanna screamed as she put her hand over her eye. Beckett ignored her screams as he got up and dressed. He put the locket in his pocket and walked out of his cabin._

Joanna wrapped her arms around herself. She felt dirty and dead inside. She cried as she reflected over everything that led to this to happen. Her son Joseph…her daughters Heather and Joanna II…

"Hector", she whispered.

She looked up at the sunshine coming through the window. Joanna wondered where Barbossa was. Why wasn't he coming to save her? A tear fell from her face as she heard his voice in her head.

"_I'll never let 'nything happen ta ye…"_

Joanna frowned. Barbossa didn't keep his promise. Where was he when she needed him?

"You didn't keep your promise", she cried. "Hector…where are you?"

* * *

><p>Barbossa sat at his desk in the cabin. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the charts on his desk. It's been so long since he last saw Elizabeth. Was she still even on the island they left her on? What if she jumped aboard a passing ship and sailed somewhere else? Barbossa looked at the table where Jack sat with his feet on the table, drinking a bottle of rum as usual.<p>

"Sparrow", Barbossa spat.

"Aye?" Jack answered.

"I...I need yer help."

Jack looked at him surprised.

"Come again?"

"As much as I hate ta admit it...I need yer help. i can't do this on my own."

"What could I do?" Jack asked. "This is your battle, mate. It's your beloved on the line."

"I need yer compass", Barbossa said.

"For what?"

"Ta look fer Mrs. Turner! I need her help as well."

Jack was silent for a moment. Why would he help Barbossa? He hated him and Joanna hated him. Both of them tried to kill him and steal his ship.

"Why should I help?" he finally asked.

"What do ya want in return?" Barbossa asked.

Jack sat up knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I want the _Pearl_", he said. "I want you and your bonnie lass ta stop taking the _Pearl_. It be my ship and mine alone."

Barbossa nodded. That was so obvious but he could always double-cross Jack in the end and take the ship for his own.

"We have an accord."

Jack smirked and laid his compass on the table for Barbossa.


	30. New Plan

Beckett stood on the deck looking over the ship. With a cup of tea in his hand, he watched the crew do their duties, keeping the ship intact. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out Joanna's locket. Beckett's mind went wandering to the woman in his cabin.

Barbossa was taking too long. Nearly a month had passed and there was no sign of the Black Pearl coming their way. Joanna was becoming more and more of a burden as Beckett continued to beat her on a nightly basis every time she tried to escape. However as time passed and they didn't see any sign of Barbossa or the Pearl, Joanna was starting to lose hope. She tired escaping less and less than before.

Beckett looked at Joanna's locket in his hand. He wondered what could be done to ensure he would get Will Turner's heart. He set his cup of tea down and walked to his cabin. He saw Joanna laying in bed looking out the window. Joanna changed in the month she'd been on the ship. Her green eyes no longer sparkled with happiness. Beckett looked and saw nothing but despair in her eyes.

"Come to ruin my life some more?" Joanna asked without looking at him.

Beckett shook his head.

"You're just being dramatic", he mumbled.

Joanna glared at sat up.

"Am I?" she asked. "You have ruined my life! You took me away from my husband. You threaten his life and mine. You beat me and rape me! What's next? Are you going to get your dirty hands on my children too?"

Joanna gasped and covered her mouth. She hoped Beckett didn't pay attention to the bit about the children.

Beckett looked at her confused. Children? Joanna and Barbossa had children? He didn't see any children on their ship. Beckett started thinking back when he first saw Joanna. Almost two years ago when he was in control of Davy Jones. Joanna was aboard the Black Pearl. He remembered seeing her round belly obvious she was carrying Barbossa's child inside her. This gave Beckett something to think about. If Joanna wasn't enough to get Barbossa to obey him, maybe the children were.

"You desperate whore", he murmured.

"What?" Joanna asked standing up. "What did you call me?"

Beckett for the first time in weeks saw defiance on her face. He raised his hand slapping her.

"You are a desperate whore and my only key to Turner's heart. The only way to do that is by twisting your arm."

He turned away from her smirking.

"And I know just how to twist your arm."

"How? More torture?" she smirked. "You know that won't do a thing."

"No, not by means of torture", Beckett said. "But by means of someone dear to you. Or should I say some others dear to you?"

"Others?"

Joanna didn't understand what he meant at first. There wasn't anyone dear to her other than Barbossa. The only people that meant just as much as he did...

"My babies?"

Beckett smirked not saying a word.

"No! Leave them out of this! This doesn't involve them!"

He smacked her again to shut her up. Joanna's heart pounded. She wished she didn't say anything about the children. Now she was putting them in danger.

"I suggest you behave, Mrs. Barbossa", Beckett said. "If you behave well enough I just might allow you to be in the same room as your children. If not, I can't guarantee you'll see them again under my watch."

He turned and slammed the door leaving Joanna alone. Joanna gasped as she tried to look for a way to escape. She couldn't let Beckett get ahold of the children. She had to find Barbossa and warn him about Beckett's plan.

Joanna looked at Beckett's desk and then the window in the back of the cabin. She picked up the chair from the desk and threw it against the window, breaking it. She stood at the broken window and looked down at the waves splashing against the ship. Joanna had no choice. She was going to have to swim. Joanna took a deep breath and jumped into the ocean. No one took any notice as the ocean waves swept her away.


	31. Familiar Faces

Joanna breathed heavily as she washed ashore onto a beach. She opened her eyes to see a sea turtle sitting in the sand staring back at her.

"Did you bring me here?" Joanna weakly asked. "Thank you."

She looked around the beach unsure of where she was. She was so tired from swimming away from Beckett's ship. Her eyes started closing. Before they completely shut, the last thing she was was a pair a feet coming toward her.

* * *

><p>Beckett put on his finest clothing. He was angry when he found out Joanna had finally escaped. She was one of his only keys to Will's heart. He decided to go through with his threat he made to Joanna. He was now at the island she and Barbossa left their children. With them in his grasp, Barbossa and Joanna would have no choice but to give him Will's heart.<p>

Beckett straightened his collar before knocking on the door of an old church. An elderly looking nun answered.

"May I help you?"

"I certainly hope you can", he answered. "I'm looking to adopt, siblings if possible, as to protect them from those that would have them separated."

The nun looked pleased with him.

"Do come in!" she said ushering him inside. "We have few little families. You can look through them and make your decision."

Beckett looked at the children. In a corner he saw a little boy playing with two infant girls. The boy looked about three years old. He had copper colored hair that grew to the collar of his shirt. The boy looked at Beckett with innocent, but fierce green eyes…Joanna's eyes. The two girls looked a little over a year old. One girl had the same copper colored hair as the boy, but she had blue eyes unlike the boy. The other girl had thick black hair and green eyes. A carbon copy of Joanna.

"Them", Beckett said pointing to the children. "I'd like them."

"Oh excellent!" the nun said very happy with him. "I just have to wonder…"

"Oh, they will be very well taken care of. Schooled every day, except Sundays of course, and fed every night."

Beckett carried the twins in his arms and the boy walked beside him, holding his coat.

"Young man, what are your names?" he asked the boy.

"Um…Joseph", he said pointing at himself. "Heather and Joanna II."

Beckett smirked knowing he got the right group of children as he looked at Joanna II.

"What's your name?" Joseph asked. "Are you our papa?"

* * *

><p>Joanna laid sound asleep in a bed. She drowsily opened her eyes and found herself in a room. Where was she? Joanna heard the door open and saw an old friend walk into the room.<p>

"Elizabeth?"

"Joanna?" Elizabeth said. "How did you end up on this little island of mine?"

"Sea turtles", Joanna said smiling.

She tried to sit up. Elizabeth sat next to her and helped her.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked. "I hardly recognized you when I found you. Where's Barbossa? Wasn't he with you?"

"It's a long story", Joanna said. "No, my husband wasn't with me."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Tears came to her eyes. Joanna buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know where Hector is", she said. "I was taken away from him. I just want to get back to him."

"How are you going to do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to go look for him. I have to."

Joanna tried to get up, but Elizabeth gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere", she said. "You have to gather your full strength."


	32. Reunited and Torn Apart

Barbossa and Jack arrived at the island. Barbossa looked around feeling unsure. It'd been over four years since he saw her. How could he have possibly known if Elizabeth was still there or not?

"Ya sure she still be here?" he asked.

"My compass never lies, mate", Jack said. "On a separate note, how do you know she'll just hand over Turner's heart?"

"Sparrow, I be getting desperate", Barbossa said. "I think Mrs. Turner will be willing ta help a friend."

He and Jack walked up a dirt road. There was a house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Jack knocked on the door. Both men smiled as they saw Elizabeth answer.

"Mrs. Turner", Barbossa said bowing.

"You haven't gotten around much, have you?" Jack asked.

"Oh my", Elizabeth said. "You two are the last people I expected to see. Other than Joanna."

Barbossa's eyes shot open as he stiffened.

"Joanna?" he asked.

"Yes, I found her washed ashore this morning. She's inside, in bed."

Barbossa pushed past her and went inside. He looked around unsure of where she could be.

"Joanna?"

Joanna sat up as she heard Barbossa's voice.

"Hector?" she called out.

He ran into the bedroom and found her. He ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Hector my darling!" she exclaimed.

"Are ya okay?" Barbossa asked. "Did Beckett do that ta ye?"

He pointed at her black eye. She nodded.

"Yes, he hurt me….more than you can ever imagine."

Everyone sat around Joanna as she told them about her stay with Beckett. She told them about the torture, the threat and the thing that disgusted them the most.

"It was horrible", Joanna cried.

She pulled back her shirt to reveal with branded P on her back. Barbossa almost threw up at all of this.

"It's not over yet", she said. "He said he's going after the babies. He's going to hold Joseph, Heather and Joanna as a ransom in exchange for the heart."

Barbossa pushed by Jack, took the bottle of rum from his hand and punched the door before walking out. He stood on the front porch needing a few minutes alone. He wanted to kill Beckett for what he did to Joanna and now their children.

Joanna was surprised at Barbossa's outburst. She didn't know what to do at first. He never acted like that in all the years they had been together. She put aside her moment of shock and got out of bed. Worried about him, Joanna stepped outside and stood next to him.

"Are you okay, Hector?" she asked.

Barbossa shook his head and took a swig of rum.

I'm so sorry, Joanna", he said. "I swear when I find him, he'll get what's coming ta him. I promise."

Joanna looked away from Barbossa.

"You promise?" she asked. "The last promise you made to me was you'd never let anything happen to me. How can I trust you now?"

Barbossa looked at her surprised.

"Yer blaming me?" he asked. "I worked so hard ta get ya back and now yer blaming me?"

Joanna lowered her head. She didn't want to give Barbossa her honest answer. It was true. She didn't trust him the way she used to. Where was he when she needed him? Why didn't he protect her from getting kidnapped? After what she went through, how could she trust anyone again?

"Go back inside", Barbossa said. "We need ta start planning our next voyage. I have ta find me children."

"Your children?" Joanna asked. "What makes them your children?"

"I be their father, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are their father, but I'm their mother! Who's the person who carried them for nine months? Who bore them in sweat and blood? Who nearly died giving birth to your daughters? Not you!"

Barbossa glared at her before pushing past her. He walked back into the house not saying a word. Joanna glared back before turning away. She stepped off the porch and started walking away with tears in her eyes.


	33. Something More

_No reviews? Anybody? :(_

* * *

><p>Joanna wrapped her arms around herself as she walked across the beach. She looked down as the water washed along the sand, splashing against her feet. She couldn't believe the fight that happened between her and Barbossa. Sure they had arguments here and there, but nothing came close to the one they just had.<p>

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled", Joanna heard.

She gasped and turned around. There stood Jack with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Oh it's just you", she said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing", Jack said.

Joanna shook her head and looked away.

"I'm hurting right now", she said. "Mine and Hector's children are in danger and he's taking his anger out on me. I can't really blame him. I took my anger out on him too."

Jack took a swig of rum obviously ignoring her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you ever care about anyone other than yourself?"

"Depends on who it is", he answered.

"Always predictable Jack", Joanna sighed.

She hadn't drunk any alcohol in years but she decided she could now. Joanna was so stressed with worrying over the children and Barbossa. She grabbed the bottle of rum and took a swig. She swallowed before crying out in pain. Joanna dropped the bottle and quickly grabbed her stomach.

"Everything alright, love?" Jack asked.

He picked up the bottle while looking at her worried. He knew Joanna liked rum. Something had to be wrong if rum made her sick.

"I don't know", Joanna said.

"You getting sick?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jack."

Without warning, Joanna doubled over and began vomiting by Jack's feet. He quickly backed away with a look of disgust.

"Lovely", he mumbled. "Yer obviously sick, love."

"I guess so", she said wiping her mouth. "But why's rum making me sick all of a sudden?"

Joanna tried thinking back to what could be making her sick. Was it from being in the water and the cold air? It might've been. Joanna didn't do anything else that could be making her sick. Nothing except…

"Oh no", Joanna gasped.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Beckett", she said. "That…that night he raped me."

He looked at her disgusted.

"Shouldn't this be something you should be talking to yer husband about?"

Joanna nodded as tears came to her eyes.

* * *

><p>Barbossa stood on the porch of Elizabeth's house. He was starting to feel bad about what he said to Joanna. What he told her was out of line. She had a right to not be able to trust him and other men. Being raped must've been horrible.<p>

"Hector?"

Barbossa looked up to see Joanna walking up the hill toward him. He can see she was crying.

"Joanna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything", she answered.

She looked away from him.

"I don't know how to tell you this. Remember I told you what Beckett did to me? Well, I'm afraid he did more than that."

She suddenly ran around to the back of the house and started puking again. Barbossa followed her and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back.

_Oh no_ he thought.

The last time he saw her like this was when she was with child.

_My child_ he thought.

Joanna coughed as she finished. She wiped her mouth and turned to face Barbossa.

"Hector, what are we going to do?" she asked. "We have to get our children back, but…now I'm carrying Beckett's child."

Barbossa pulled her close and held her trying to make her feel better.

"We'll figure something out", he said. "In the meantime, I'll take care of ye."

"Take care of me?"

"Aye. Joanna, I apologize fer hurting ya. I had no reason ta. I was just so angry for what Beckett did ta ye."

"I know, darling", Joanna said. "I apologize to you too. I shouldn't have said I didn't trust you. I trust you with all my heart. I was just so scared of what Beckett did."

Barbossa held her close and kissed her forehead.


	34. The Journey Begins

Joanna frowned as she looked at the charts on Barbossa's desk.

"Where should we start?" she asked. "Beckett could be anywhere."

"Hmm", Barbossa murmured as he looked at the charts. "If I recall correctly, we left the children here."

He pointed at an island off the coast of Cuba.

"Beckett might be there along with our children. I'll chart a course. Ye shouldn't worry yerself. Ya be in delicate condition."

"Don't remind me", Joanna said crossing her arms pouting. "I hate this. I'm having a baby and it's not my own husband's."

"You should be thankful", Jack said. "You know he could've done a lot worse."

She glared at him.

"Don't give me any of that! How would you feel if someone you hated forced themselves upon you? Oh, wait. You tried that once before!"

Barbossa put his hands on her shoulders.

"Joanna, calm down", he said. "This stress isn't good fer ya. Think of the baby."

"I will calm down when he stops trying to cheer me up!" she snapped at Barbossa. "And I don't care about the baby. After it's born, I don't want to keep it!"

Joanna pulled away from Barbossa and stomped out of the cabin. Barbossa and Jack watched her leave and then looked at each other.

"Women", Jack shrugged. "Gotta love their mood swings."

"Aye", Barbossa said agreeing for once. "Joanna always told me no more children. Now I see why I agreed ta it."

* * *

><p>Joanna screamed as she went below deck. She kicked a barrel in frustration. She hated the thought of a little Beckett growing inside her. She looked down at her belly.<p>

"As soon as you arrive, I'm getting rid of you", Joanna said. "I don't want anything that's related to Beckett."

Joanna smiled as she suddenly got an idea.

"Maybe I don't have to wait for you."

She looked around the room and found a knife laying below someone's hammock. Joanna picked up the knife and pointed it to her belly. She barely touched the tip if the knife when she saw Barbossa walk in.

* * *

><p>short i know. sorry. i'll have more ready soon<p> 


	35. Papa

Barbossa and Joanna froze when they saw each other. The first thing Barbossa noticed was the knife in her hand.

"What in the blazes are ya doing, Joanna?"

He walked over to her and snatched the knife out of her hands.

"Ya trying ta kill yerself?" he snapped.

"I don't want to have this baby!" Joanna told Barbossa. "It's Beckett's, not yours. I was only meant to have your children."

Joanna looked down at her feet.

"Hector, I was just trying to get rid of this baby. I don't want it."

"'nd ye think stabbing yerself be the best way ta do it? Ye'll not only kill that bastard child, but ye'll kill yerself."

Barbossa slammed the knife into a barrel so it was sticking straight out of it.

"Nay…I have a better idea."

"What?" Joanna asked. "What is it?"

"A trade", he answered. "Our children fer his child."

"What makes you think he'll do it?" Joanna asked. "This is the man who murdered men, women and children that were associated with pirates. What if he decides not to take the baby? I mean I'm its mother who happens to be a pirate."

"He'll take the child", Barbossa said. "Every man needs a child ta ensure their bloodline continues."

"I've never thought of it like that. Do you think Beckett will give us back the children if we do this?"

"He might", he said. "We have to try."

* * *

><p>Joseph sat in Beckett's lap as he sat at the table in the middle of the cabin. The twins were sound asleep in their own cribs. Joseph looked at the plate of cookies that sat in the middle of the table. He looked up at Beckett.<p>

"Papa, may I have a cookie?" he asked.

Beckett looked down at Joseph. He looked back at him with innocent eyes…a carbon copy of his mother's. The fact that the child called him papa didn't bother him.

"You may", Beckett answered reaching for the cookies.

"Thank you, Papa", Joseph said taking the cookie.

Beckett watched as Joseph climb off his lap and walked to the corner of the room. He watched the boy pick up a toy sail boat and start playing. Beckett didn't want to believe it, but he was actually starting to feel some affection for the boy. It was impossible for him to believe because he had to remember Joseph and the twins were not his children. They were Barbossa and Joanna's children.


	36. Making the Trade

Joanna sighed as she ran her hands over her round belly. The time it was taking to find Beckett and the children passed slowly. The wind always changed. Sometimes there would be no wind and the ship would be stuck in the middle of the ocean.

Beckett's child continued to grow in Joanna's stomach. For some reason letting the child live sort of made her happy, but sad at the same time. This pregnancy brought back memories of her children. She remembered feeling the children moving around inside her. The nights Barbossa would gently rub her belly, whispering to them. Now he wouldn't even touch her stomach. He didn't want to have anything to do with this child.

"It be Beckett's, not mine", he would say.

Joanna looked down at her belly as she felt a little kick inside her. With all the memories coming back to her, day by day, she started to accept being the mother of Beckett's child. Joanna decided to use this time to get used to being a mother again. She and Barbossa were going to trade this child for their own.

She sighed as she felt another little kick.

"I know, I know", she said to the baby. "We're finding your daddy. You'll be with him soon."

Joanna was beginning to regret having to give up the baby. Sure it was Beckett's but it was also hers.

"Joanna."

She looked up to see Barbossa standing in the doorway. He looked at her pregnant belly uncomfortably before meeting her eyes.

"Come up to the deck", he said. "We're coming up on Beckett's ship."

"We are?" Joanna said smiling for the first time in days. "Oh Hector, we'll finally be able to see our babies again!"

"I know. But come, we need ta make the trade."

Barbossa took Jenna's hand and brought her up to the deck. They were going to have to cross over to the other ship to make the trade work.

Beckett stood in his cabin as he waited for Joanna and Barb

* * *

><p>ossa. He thought by now they would have the chest that had Will Turner's heart inside. He watched as they stepped inside. Joanna hid behind Barbossa being careful not to look at Beckett.<p>

"Cutler Beckett", Barbossa spat.

"I trust you have the heart with you?" Beckett asked.

Barbossa shook his head.

"We have something that be yers."

"Something of mine?"

"Aye. Ye've left yer rotten seed in me wife!"

Joanna stepped out from behind Barbossa. Beckett froze when he saw her. She was pregnant and it was obvious it was his child. He showed no emotion as he stared.

"If ya want it, I suggest a trade", Barbossa said. "Our children fer yers."

Beckett's mind was abuzz.

"How far along are you?" he asked Joanna. "I will make no trade until my child is born."

"I-I don't know exactly, but I'm pretty far. It could come anytime."

Joanna was so scared talking to Beckett again. After what happened between them, she never wanted to see him again. However, Joanna knew she had to do this for their children. She knew bargaining with Beckett wasn't going to be easy.

"Please", she said. "Just let us see the children. We want to see if they're okay."

Beckett sighed as he came to a decision.

"You may choose only one child", he said.

"One?" Joanna asked. "Why can't we see all three of them?"

"See one or none at all", Beckett said.

Joanna looked at Barbossa wondering what to do. He just nodded letting her know to choose.

"Joanna II", she answered. "We want to see our youngest."

Beckett nodded to a maid that was standing in the corner. Not five minutes later she came back with a bundle in her arms. She gently handed it to Joanna.

"Oh Joanna", she said. "My baby!"

Joanna II looked up at her mother and started whimpering. She didn't know who this woman was. She was scared of what this woman might do.

"Joanna, it's me", Joanna said. "I'm your mother."

Barbossa was afraid of this. He knew it'd been too long since he'd seen his children. None of them would remember him or Joanna. He took Joanna II into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth, but the child just screamed louder. He looked at his wife, then at Beckett who had a smug look on his face. Barbossa was speechless. His child wanted to be with Cutler Beckett.

"Joanna, don't cry", Joanna told her daughter as she took her back into his arms. "We're not going to hurt you."

Joanna II continued screaming as she reached her arms toward Beckett. He watched with the same smug look on his face. Joanna looked at him and glared.

"You…you…foul, evil monster!" she yelled. "I hate you!"

She stopped yelling and started moaning instead. She put Joanna II down before falling to her knees.

"I…think…the baby's coming", she said.


	37. The Birth

Joanna gasped as blood trickled between her legs. Beckett could not contain his emotions this time. His eyes were wide as windows and his jaw was open like a door.

"NURSE!" he yelled.

He always kept one on the ship just in case, but not for this particular reason. The woman came rushing. Beckett scooped up Joanna II who buried her face into his shoulder. He rushed out of the cabin to the deck.

Barbossa scooped Joanna into his arms.

"We need to get her to a bed", the nurse said. "Come with me."

Barbossa followed the nurse below deck into one of the spare rooms. He was so scared. There was never any blood before the baby came with Joanna's previous pregnancies. Some must be wrong.

"Hector", Joanna moaned. "It hurts so badly."

"I know, Joanna", Barbossa said. "It'll be okay. The baby will be here real soon 'nd we'll trade it fer our children. We'll take them and get off this ship."

"You'll have to step out now, sir", the nurse said pushing him toward the door. "You can't be in here."

"Nay, I'm staying with her. I was there fer the birth of our children. I'm staying with her fer this one too."

"Sir, it's highly inappropriate. Now, please leave."

"Hector", Joanna moaned. "Where's my husband? I need him."

She screamed in pain as she felt a contraction.

"HECTOR! Hector, please help me!"

Barbossa ran to her side pushing past the nurse. He took her hand in his and began dabbing her forehead with a damp rag to keep her from sweating.

"I'm right here", he said kissing her forehead.

"Oh my god!" Joanna screamed.

She shakily spread her legs apart. The nurse sat between her legs raising her skirt.

"Everything will be okay, miss", she said. "Take a deep breath and push."

When Joanna began pushing, she screamed louder than she did with any of her children. Barbossa knew something was wrong. Joanna kept pushing and screaming. Minutes passed. Nothing happened.

"Why…won't…it…come…out?" she screamed between breaths.

"I don't know", Barbossa said.

Joanna screamed in pain again.

He looked at the nurse.

"What's happening?"

"The baby's breeched", she answered. "It's coming out backwards. Miss, you'll have to push twice as hard now."

"What?" Joanna yelled.

She tossed her head back and forth from the pain.

"Get it out of me!" she cried.

"Come on Joanna", Barbossa said. "Yer doing well. Keep pushing."

He felt her grip on his hand tighten as she pushed again.

"Oh no", the nurse said.

"What now?"

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. If we don't get the baby out now, it's not going to make it."

"You heard her!" Barbossa told Joanna. "Push! Push with all ya got!"

Joanna screamed as loud as she could as she pushed one last time, then fell back against the pillow. The room was silent. Not a scream from Joanna. Not a word from Barbossa or the nurse…and not a cry from the lifeless baby that laid still in the nurse's arms.


	38. Vera Beckett

Joanna laid back exhausted as the nurse struggled to get the baby to breathe.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why isn't the baby crying?"

Barbossa stood to see if the baby was alive or not. The nurse shook her head and wrapped the baby in a blanket. Barbossa sat back down and brushed stray hairs out of Joanna's face.

"It was a girl", the nurse told them.

"What do you mean was?" Joanna asked.

"The cord was wrapped around her neck, pretty tightly. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she was a stillborn."

She handed the bundle to Barbossa. He turned back toward Joanna.

"I went through all that for a corpse?" Joanna asked.

Barbossa nodded. He handed her the bundle and started running his finger up and down her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Joanna", he said.

She pulled the blanket back and saw the dead baby. Her face was pale and grey. There was a faint bruise around her neck where the cord strangled her. Tears came to Joanna's eyes. She held her close as she cried.

"Oh my baby…I'm so sorry."

The nurse took the bundle back before leaving the cabin. Barbossa crawled into bed with Joanna and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's hopeless", she said.

"What do ya mean?" Barbossa asked.

"I killed the baby. Now we'll never get our children back. We're on Beckett's ship. He'll more than likely lock us up in the brig and hang us at the next port we reach."

"Joanna, belay that talk!"

Barbossa pulled Joanna close to him and kissed her deeply. She was surprised by this, but she quickly gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Ye did not kill the baby", Barbossa said. "These things happen sometimes."

"I know", Joanna sniffled. "But that baby was our only leverage for getting our children back."

"We'll find another way."

"If Beckett doesn't lock us up first. We're outnumbered on this ship."

"We won't be going down so easy. We be fighters."

Joanna nodded as she snuggled into Barbossa's chest.

"I love you so much, Hector", she sleepily mumbled.

"I love ye too", he mumbled back. "Get some rest now."

"Stay with me. Don't leave me alone here."

"I won't."

Joanna drifted off to sleep in Barbossa's arms. He stayed awake running his fingers through her hair. He thought about what to do about Beckett. Soon enough sleep came and overtook him.

* * *

><p>Beckett held the dead baby in his arms. Heather, Joanna II and Joseph had long since been put to bed. Beckett did not cry. He shut himself off from the child. What was the point in getting attached to a dead person? Still, he was not that cold as the scowl on his face might suggest. He had a memorial, a small slate plaque set up for her.<p>

_In memory of Vera Beckett who had no chance to be all she could be._

Beckett looked across the room at the small coffin that sat by the window. When they returned to Port Royal, his daughter would be buried properly.

* * *

><p>Joanna woke early the next morning. She looked next to her to see Barbossa sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. She smiled softly and traced his features with her finger. From the corner of her eye, she could see a person standing in the doorway.<p>

There stood a little boy who looked no older than three years old. He had long copper colored hair…the exact same shade as Barbossa's. The boy looked like a carbon copy of Barbossa. The only different feature was his eyes. They were an emerald green color.

"Joseph?"


	39. Joseph

"Hector", Joanna said shaking Barbossa. "Hector, wake up. Joseph's here."

Barbossa opened his eyes. Joseph? His son? Barbossa turned around to see a little boy standing in the doorway. It was obvious it was Joseph. He looked exactly like Barbossa, save for the eyes.

"Joseph", Barbossa said.

* * *

><p>Joseph stared at the two people with wide eyes. They looked a lot different from Beckett. Beckett kept his skin clean and his clothes wrinkle-free and clean. These people's skin was all dirty. Their clothes were dirty and torn. He watched the woman get out of bed on wobbly legs. She knelt down in front of him.<p>

"Joseph, don't be afraid", she said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Joseph backed away. Who were these people? What did they want? How did they know who he was? The woman reached out her hand toward him. Joseph turned and ran out of the room.

"Joseph, wait!" Joanna said.

She turned back to Barbossa who was staring at the doorway where Joseph stood before he left. He sat with an unreadable expression. He couldn't believe he just saw his son. He had grown so much since the last time he saw him. The same with Joanna II. He can only imagine what Heather looked like.

"What's wrong?" Joanna asked.

"He's grown", Barbossa mumbled.

"Yes, he has grown."

"He's grown without us. All of them have grown without us."

"Yes, I know", she said.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Joseph came walking back into the room, this time with his toy boat in hand. He said nothing as he walked behind Beckett's desk, hiding underneath.

"Joseph?" Joanna said. "Please come out from under there. I promise not to hurt you."

Joseph said nothing. Those people scared him. They looked like the pirates Beckett would always tell him about. He was scared if he got near those pirates, they would take him away from his sisters and Beckett.

"Joseph!"

Joseph immediately crawled out from under the desk as he heard the nanny's voice. The nanny came walking into the room with Heather in her arms.

"Watch your sister for me", she said. "Young Joanna's misbehaving again."

"Yes, nanny", Joseph said.

He took Heather's hands and dragged her to the desk. He knew the pirates were watching her with great interest. Maybe they would take her too.

"Heather", Joanna whispered.

She and Barbossa watched Joseph share his toy with his baby sister, like a child should. Heather had grown as well. Her copper colored hair had grown down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled, the exact same as Barbossa's eyes.

Joseph looked at Joanna and Barbossa. The curiosity got the better of him as he pulled Heather away from the desk.

"Are you pirates?" he asked.

"Aye", Barbossa said. "That we be."

"Are you a captain?"

"Yes, he is", Joanna said.

"What are you?" Joseph asked her.

"I'm his wife", she answered. "I'm his wife and his first mate."

"Pirates can get married?"

"Of course. They can get married. They can have babies."

"Where are your babies then?" he asked.

Joanna didn't answer as tears came to her eyes. How could she answer that question? Joseph looked down at Heather who was sucking her thumb.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked Joanna.

She nodded holding her arms out for her. Joseph picked Heather up the best he could and gave her to Joanna. Joanna smiled as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Hector", she said. "Look. Look at her."

Barbossa nodded as he looked at his daughter. All of his children seemed happy. The happiest he had ever seen them. Heather looked up at Joanna and Barbossa not showing any emotion.

"Who are you?" Joseph asked. "How do you know our names?"

"Joseph", Barbossa started. "I be yer father. She be yer mother."

"Huh?"

"Joseph", Joanna said. "Sweetie, we're your parents."


	40. Joseph and His Parents

Joseph backed away from Barbossa and Joanna.

"You're lying", he said.

"No we're not", Joanna said. "I'm your mother. He's your father."

Barbossa nodded.

"Joseph Barbossa, you're our son."

"PAPA!" Joseph screamed.

Beckett came running into the room holding a small pistol in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he saw Joanna holding Heather. He reached his hands toward her and took the baby away from her.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The pirates are telling me lies", Joseph said.

"Oh really?" Beckett asked giving Joanna a disapproving look. "What are they saying?"

"That lady says she's my mama", he said pointing at Joanna. "And that man's my papa."

Beckett froze with his words. Should he tell them the truth about Barbossa and Joanna?

"Joseph", Beckett said sitting down and pulling Joseph on his lap. "They aren't lying."

"They aren't?"

"No. They are your parents. Joanna is your real mother and Barbossa is your real father."

"They are?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, we are", Joanna said. "Oh Joseph, I wish Beckett told you."

Tears came to Joseph's eyes.

"If you're my mama and papa, why did you leave?" he asked.

"Ya have ta understand, son", Barbossa said. "Yer mother and I couldn't take care of ye 'nd yer sisters on a ship."

"Why didn't we live in a house like other people?" Joseph asked.

"Well, you and I did", Joanna said. "Your father was out at sea."

"Why?"

"The sea be home ta me", Barbossa answered. "It be the only life I know."

"Your father knew life on the sea could kill you and your sisters so, we had to give you up", Joanna said.

"Didn't you love me?" Joseph asked.

"Of course we did! We loved you and the girls very much. We still do. We let you go to protect you."

"What do you plan on doing now?" Beckett asked. "I suppose you'll want the children back at all costs."

"Do we have to go with you?" Joseph asked Barbossa. "I don't want to go."

He hugged Beckett.

"I want to stay with you, Papa."

Barbossa and Joanna watched them in silence. So their son didn't want them anymore.

"We need ta talk alone", Barbossa said. "Joseph, ye stay with us."

Joseph looked at Beckett.

"Papa, do I have to?" he asked.

"Don't worry", Joanna said. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk."

Joseph crawled off Beckett's lap, allowing him to get up and leave. He stood nervously in front of Barbossa and Joanna.

"Son, are ya happy here with Beckett?" Barbossa asked.

Joseph nodded.

"Do ya really want to stay with him or come with me 'nd yer mother?"

"I want to stay."

"Are you sure?" Joanna asked.

"Will you let me stay?" Joseph asked. "You won't take me and my sisters away?"

Joanna looked at Barbossa trying to come to a decision.

"We won't if it be what ya want", he said.

"Promise?"

"Sweetheart", Joanna sighed. "If you want to stay with Beckett…we'll let you. Just know after this you can never see us again."

"Why?"

"You know Beckett hates pirates. He'll want to kill us no matter what."

"Aye, that be true", Barbossa said. "Yer mother 'nd I will more than likely spend the rest of our lives hiding."

Joseph looked down at his feet feeling sad. He walked over to Barbossa crawling on his lap. He just stared at his face not saying a word.

"I remember seeing you before", he said.

"Do ya?" Barbossa chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around his son in a hug.

"Ya know…I can still remember the day ye were born."

"Really?" Joseph said.

"Aye. Yer mother 'nd I were out at sea. We were at the beginning of a new voyage. I saw yer mother in pain 'nd I knew ye were coming. Yer mother 'nd I brought ye inta this world ourselves. I held ya in my arms 'nd I loved ya from the first."

"You did?" Joseph asked.

"Aye."

Barbossa hugged him tighter.

"I apologize if I haven't been the proper father ta ye 'nd yer sisters."

Joseph hugged him back.

"It's okay…Papa."

* * *

><p><em>Just a note. Barbossa's speech about Joseph's birth was taken from Elizabeth the Golden Age. Geoffrey Rush's speech was so touching I just had to use it.<em>


	41. Saying Goodbye

"I have a proposition for you", Beckett said.

He looked across his desk to Barbossa and Joanna. Joanna had healed up from the birth quite nicely. Now he was just figuring out what to do with them. He could have them thrown in the brig and hanged when they get to Port Royal. Or he could let them go…for the children's sake. The children were staying with him, now he had no use for Joanna and Barbossa.

"I suppose we're being arrested for piracy?" Joanna said.

"Hush, Joanna", Barbossa whispered.

"Actually no", Beckett answered. "I'm going to make a bargain with you."

"What bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"Freedom. I'll pardon both of you."

"A pardon?" Joanna asked. "Why would you pardon us? We're pirates."

"You are also the biological parents of my children. I am doing this for their sakes."

"What do you mean?"

"I will let you live for them. I'm not going to arrest you and kill you in front of the children."

"This is really unlike you", Joanna said. "I suppose you're giving up your search for Will Turner's heart?"

"Actually, I am", Beckett said. "I may plan to keep my children safe, but the best way to do that would be to keep them on land, away from the pirates at sea."

"You never cared if people on land were safe because of pirates. What's changed?"

"I've changed", he answered. "I'm a father now, and I have to think about what's best for the children."

"What's the catch?" Joanna asked.

"You can never come to Port Royal. You can never see the children again."

Joanna looked at Barbossa. This would be the last time they would ever see their children again if they decided to agree to Beckett's terms.

"Do we dare risk it?" she asked.

"Nay", Barbossa answered. "The children no longer be ours. We have ta let them go."

"Very well", Beckett said. "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to them. By the way…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He laid it out on his desk in front of Joanna.

"My locket", she said smiling.

She opened it to still see the pictures inside it. Barbossa on one side and Barbossa and herself on the other. She looked at the door waiting for the nanny to bring the children in and frowned.

"I want them to keep something."

"Are you giving up your locket?" Beckett asked.

"No", she answered.

Joanna took one of the pictures out of her locket and laid it on the table. It was the picture of her and Barbossa.

"I want them to have it", she said. "So they'll always know who their parents are."

"As you wish", Beckett nodded.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Joseph asked as he hugged Joanna.<p>

"I'm afraid so, dear", she answered hugging him back. "Your father and I have places to go…things to see…stuff that's ours for the taking."

She kissed Joseph's cheek.

"But whatever happens, don't you ever forget we love you."

"Aye", Barbossa said as he kissed the twins. "Always remember ye may not have our name 'nymore...but ye be our son by blood."

"I won't forget, Papa", Joseph said.

Joanna looked at Beckett as he took Joseph's hand.

"Take good care of my babies", she said.

Beckett nodded without saying a word.

"Go back to your ship", he said. "Remember our agreement."

"We will", Barbossa said wrapping his arm around Joanna's waist.

They turned and walked out of the cabin, looking back only once to take one last look at the children.

* * *

><p><em>Almost done everyone! Just one more chapter!<em>


	42. Because You Loved Me

Barbossa wrapped his arm around Joanna's waist as they stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. They watched as Beckett's ship grew smaller and smaller as they sailed into the distance. Joanna smiled as she saw Joseph standing at the railings. He raised his arm waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, Mama!" he yelled. "Goodbye, Papa!"

Joanna and Barbossa smiled as they waved Joseph goodbye. They turned away as the ship disappeared into the distance.

"Well", Joanna said. "What should we do now?"

Barbossa looked at Jack Sparrow who stood at the helm.

"First I say we find an island ta maroon Sparrow", he whispered.

Joanna giggled.

"Some things never change, do they?" she asked.

She took Barbossa's hand in his and looked into his eyes.

"You've given me the adventure of a lifetime, Hector. Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Barbossa wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back as the Black Pearl sailed across the sea. A smirk crept over his face as he thought back to everything they're been through over the years. They came so far from merely being fellow crewmates ti husband and wife. Things may not have worked out exactly how he planned, but he was satisfied with the way it did end up.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Joseph, Heather and Joanna II happily remained living as Cutler Beckett's children. Once they were old enough to understand, he explained to them about their real parents. Heather married at the age of 25 and soon after gave birth to her first son which she named Hector. Her second son she named Cutler.

After a fight with Cutler, Joanna II ran away from home at the age of 12 in search of her real parents. when Beckett came after her and saved her life from pirates, she became more close to him than any of the other children. Joanna II stayed living with him the rest of his life, taking care of him in his later years.

Joseph left Port Royal at the age of 24 in search of Joanna and Barbossa, leaving Beckett without a male heir.

After Joanna and Barbossa once again marooned Jack Sparrow, they were once again the owners of the Black Pearl. They remained married for 20 more years. Barbossa sadly died in battle at sea. Joanna took his place as captain of the Black Pearl. She ruled as captain for 10 years and was reunited with Barbossa when she died in her sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Credit song<strong>  
><em>

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through_

_Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because_

_I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_

_The light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

* * *

><p><em>well, that's the end of this fic. but don't worry, everyone. there's one more fic. just one more. the On Stranger Tides story. just a heads up. OST will not be connected to this fic in any way. the fic will be entirely different.<br>_


End file.
